


并不困难选择

by lardyan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lardyan/pseuds/lardyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TEEN WOLF衍生同人文本<br/>CP：Derek/Stiles <br/>长篇：<br/>并不困难选择<br/>短篇：<br/>生米煮成熟饭<br/>Stiles是个小恶魔不是淫魔！</p>
            </blockquote>





	并不困难选择

并不困难选择

第一章

高中毕业是工作还是继续学业？

Stiles现在面临着尴尬的情况。他一点也不知道自己适合做什么工作，可是真要去读大学他还真为自己的功课着急。毕竟，你要知道，成天跟在意外事故体质的好友兼死党兼‘遇到Allison智商急转直下近乎为负值’的Scott身后擦屁股，哪有多余的时间把各科成绩拉高到平均值之上？！  
并非Stiles不愿意和Scott混在一起，与之相反，除了老爸和Scott他想不出还能和谁亲近。他迷恋近半辈子的Lydia总是‘无意间’忽视他的存在，大家都喜欢的Danny也不会在别人面前和他说话，别的人……对于别的人来说他Stiles就是个附属品，变成超自然生物后四处散发着‘我很强大我让人很安心’的气场的Scott的附属小弟。  
泄气地捶胸顿足一番后，Stiles不甘心的从床上爬起来，顺手从地上抓起一件青绿色的格子衬衫。  
“Stiles，你还有十分钟，不是还要去接Scott吗，快下来！还有外面降温了，给我多穿件外套！”门口传来老爸地催促。  
有时候Stiles不太明白，自己管不住嘴，爱唠叨的性格究竟是遗传谁的？要知道他对妈妈的印象已经有些模糊了，毕竟那些美好的日子已经过了太久。  
打开衣橱随意扒了件红色连帽套头衫，欧好吧，衬衫比外套长那么一截，红绿搭配，真是好……经典的配色。暗自翻了自己个白眼，时间不够了，反正也没人关心，歪歪头，Stiles用脚趾勾过帆布鞋，快速将双脚胡乱地塞进去，冲下楼。  
“有决定了吗？” 年长的Stilinski先生叫住了抓起面包就要出门的自家混小子。  
“呃？什么？”叼着面包回头愣了下。  
“你知道的Stiles，如果你要继续读大学，多供你四年学费生活费是没什么问题的，”这是一个严肃的话题，本不该在这个匆忙的时刻提出，但它就是发生了，“当然，如果你真觉得自己不是读书的料，就算让我去警局找关系开个后门……”耸耸肩，“我也拉的下这老脸。”  
“呃，老爸，等我回来讨论这个事好吗？Scott已经发了三条短信来催了。”说完重新叼起面包撒腿就逃。  
欧，天呐，他老爸在说什么？为他开后门？他那个绝不徇私舞弊的老爸！不不不，也有这么几次为他开过小小的方便之门睁只眼闭只眼什么的……可是这次竟然是在警局给他找份差事？！老天他一定是在做梦！

 

“我大概不会去念大学了，Stiles。”Scott坐上副驾驶的时候蔫蔫的，不用狼鼻子都能闻出来一定很苦涩。  
“什么？！可是Allison不是说她……”  
“对，她想考纽约大学。”  
“嘿！伙计！纽……纽约大学？！当真？”  
“我知道很不可思议，那是纽约大学！”把头靠在车窗上自暴自弃，“我怎么能让她放弃，但是再努力我也够不到那分数线……”  
“别放弃Scott，说真的，你可是‘遇上Allison转身变超人’的Scott，伙计，什么都阻止不了你不是吗？比起有个在宠物店工作的兄弟，你能想象吗？我有个上纽约大学的铁哥们！太酷了！我简直不能再爱你多一点了！”  
“嘿嘿，”有些不好意思的Scott抓抓他那乱糟糟的卷毛，“说真的？你觉得我能行？”  
“当然！Jackson和Lydia都能帮忙，他们功课超级棒！不用猜也知道他们一定也会去念大学，可以搞个‘为了爱和大学’的学习小组。”  
“你觉得Jackson会放弃Derek的狼群生活去别的什么地方吗？”  
“为什么不？狼群不是Jackson的一切，即便一开始他不要命的想要加入，但在发生了这么多事后，我不认为Jackson还会对Derek言听计从的。何况Derek从一开始就不怎么执着于Jackson。”  
“可狼群是Derek的一切，”Scott转过头看向Stiles，“虽然他的很多做法我都不赞同，但他不是个坏人，Erica和Boyd已经离开，如果连Jackson都走了，他的狼群就不复存在了。”  
“他还有Isaac。”  
“Isaac前几天已经明确告诉Derek他会离开狼群了。他有自己的想法，不再依附于谁而活。他成长了。”  
“好吧，当真？我是说你当真关心这个？关心Derek是不是会变成一头孤狼？”Stiles撇撇嘴，他也知道Derek不是个坏人，只不过是一个总是凶巴巴的把人甩墙上摔地上砸车上的头狼。  
“我只是觉得他也挺难的，他还得一直提防着Peter呢。好吧，随便啦，我们这就去找Jackson和Lydia商量这事吗？我是不是应该发个短信告诉Allison？”虽然是询问的问号，但手已经在手机上忙碌起来。  
就知道他不是真的关心，翻了个白眼送给死党，Stiles狠狠地嘲笑了自己一把，他刚才竟然还想跟这个白痴商量自己的前程问题，简直逊毙了！

 

“Danny，嘿，Danny，”好不容易找了个四下无人的时候，Stiles把自己整个横在‘大家都喜欢先生’的面前，“作为朋友，帮我做个决定吧！拜托！”  
Danny左右环顾，继而一脸疑惑地看向Stiles，“朋友？”抬了抬眉，就像在问，我和你？  
“嘿，别这样对我Danny，就算不是朋友，就算是个陌生人，可怜的Stiles处在人生最迷茫的时刻，就不能帮帮我吗？”又拼命眨了几下眼睛。  
“你看，Stiles，狗狗眼不是我的菜，”Danny歉意地摊摊手，“其实，我挺愿意帮忙的，如果你真处在人生最迷茫的时候。可是相信我，绝对不是现在，这远不构成人生‘最’迷茫的时刻。”  
“你知道我在烦恼什么？”  
“不管是什么，都不是现在，”Danny朝Stiles的身后努努嘴，“你表兄一直瞪着我呢，”附赠一个暧昧不明的微笑，“祝你好运，Stiles，没什么好迷茫的，他真辣不是么？”  
“什……什么？”Stiles浑身僵硬，表兄？天哪！Derek！

 

“嘭！”又一次，再一次！Stiles被摔得眼冒金星，身后是硬梆梆的储蓄柜，不到十厘米的身前是他‘身材火辣凶神恶煞’的表兄，毫无还手之力。  
“放松，放松Derek，我不是面团，我有骨头，快散架了。”  
“回答我的问题，不然我撕开你的喉咙！”Derek在低吼。  
“好吧，好的Derek，知无不言言无不尽，你是找Scott吗？他和Allison去约会了，我可以打电话让他回来，来拯救他可怜的小跟班。他做了什么惹怒你的事情吗？需要我替他道歉吗？还是……”  
“你们全部都决定要离开这了？是不是！”Derek的眼睛转变成红色，他很愤怒，非常愤怒。  
“什么？”Stiles愣了下神。  
“别让我问第二遍！”  
“我……我不知道，我不确定？‘你们全部’是指哪些人？”Stiles尽量使自己的语气听起来更平静些，“Scott ，Allison，Jackson，Isaac？总不会还有Lydia吧？”  
“回答我！”这是最后的警告，不只是眼睛，尖锐的指甲和可怖的尖牙都在宣告主人正处于暴走的边缘。  
“好的好的好的，当然。”Stiles真被吓到了，除了最初那几次，他以为现在的Derek就算还把他摔来摔去，但不会真的把他怎样，他以为Derek只是脾气暴躁易怒，但不是真的会伤害他，他还以为……欧老天，他怎么能这么天真！他惹怒了一匹头狼，虽然不知道究竟他做错了什么惹到了这匹头狼！“Allison要去纽约大学，Scott……你知道，他离不开他的女神，Jackson我不知道，但是他的养父母应该不会放任他去干自己的事，他们全家都是‘模范优秀生’，Isaac……”  
“够了！我知道Isaac会走，他明确告诉过我。”Derek慢慢收回自己的獠牙和尖爪，就在Stiles以为他会就这样离开时，他又出声了，“你呢？Scott走了你也跟着走吗？”  
“我？你是问我？”Stiles瞪大双眼，不可置信地问到。  
“这里还有别人吗？”Derek的视线牢牢的将Stiles钉在冰冷的储物柜上，虽然贴着他背的那部分已经被捂热了。  
“嗯，我，我不确定，也许吧，就像你说的，Scott去念大学的话，这里大概也没什么人需要我了。好吧，除了那个让人操心的老爸，不过他可是警长，就算需要也是我需要他，他的后门什么的，但是如果我去念大学，也就不用麻烦他为我去走什么后门了。所以大概，大概我也会随便找个大学念吧，当然纽约大学肯定高攀不上，不知道纽约还有没有什么三流大学……”一旦说话就停不下来，Stiles用絮絮叨叨，用毫无逻辑不经过大脑思考的啰嗦来掩饰他的紧张，他的兴奋，他的不安，他的肾上腺分泌大爆发……他用不停的说话来掩饰他的一切，对于大部分正常人——人类，这通常都挺管用。但对一个狼人，一个头狼，总是不起作用。  
“你做不了决定，为什么？”Derek一针见血地指出了问题的症结所在，“你不愿离开这，不那么愿意离开，为什么？”  
“连这都闻得出吗？哇！狼鼻子真好用……我的一切都在这Derek，我所熟悉的一切都在这，我不知道，也许我该出去看看，你知道，热血青年走出家门闯荡世界什么的。可是我那个让人操心的老爸在这，我的……我的妈妈葬在这，我的回忆、冒险、快乐、害怕、悲伤都在这。我知道这听着有点像老年人的晚年回忆，但是我就是，就是操蛋地舍不得。”Stiles觉得自己的鼻子都酸了，真糟糕，在充满愤怒的凶巴巴的Derek面前哭鼻子可不是个好主意，也许他一不耐烦就会拧下自己的头什么的。  
“我也是。”  
“什么？”  
“我和你一样Stiles。”Derek退后几步，认真地凝视Stiles，长时间的注视着他的眼睛。  
“你是说你也在纠结是留下还是离开？”Stiles被他瞧得有些脸红，不明原因的脸红。  
“不，我不会离开，永不。”Derek的嘴角拉开一个细微的弧度，苦涩却坚定，“我的一切都在这，过去、现在、将来。”  
然后转身离开，不是上一秒还站在这下一秒就不见了的那种离开，而是一步一步，沉重而安静。  
“嘿，Derek，”Stiles不知道自己为什么会鬼使神差地叫住他，“如果我留在这，我就得找份工作，你知道，不能吃白食。”他看到Derek停下了离开的脚步。悬着的心放了下来，好吧，他才不会承认刚才Derek就要走出门口的一瞬间，自己的心被狠狠地揪了起来。Scott说的对，狼群是Derek的一切，是他的家人是他的责任是他的……一切。他从没有强迫任何人转变，也许引诱了，但绝不是强迫。他放走他狼群的成员，不是不能命令他们留下，但他确实放手了。也许他做事的方式让人不怎么喜欢，但他们都忘了，他也只是个二十岁的青年，他尽可能地希望事情得到最好的处理，有些决定很艰难，但总要有人去做。  
行了行了，Stiles拼命抓自己不到一寸的头发，其实是头皮，他竟然会为了这家伙决定留下！他一定是疯了！  
“Stiles，做你想做的任何事，你们还年轻。不会有人阻止。”Derek还是离开了。  
他不是来阻止狼群离开，他只是来听一个答案——一个宣判。  
“老天！我一定是疯了！”Stiles跺了跺脚，追了出去。“嘿，Derek！你得给我找份工作！你得对我负责！”

 

 

第二章

湛蓝如镜的湖面，幽深寂静的山谷，美丽而古朴的的小木屋，所有的这一切美如油画。落地窗前背对着镜头，光影的魔法为那近乎完美的背部曲线更添一份魔幻色彩，仅在腰间裹了一条浴巾，如同梦境般的充满诱惑。  
“过来，Stiles。”熟悉的嗓音带上了一丝沙哑。  
瞪大双眼，不自觉的伸长脖子，Stiles显得非常无措。拜托老兄！现在可是拍摄中！拍！摄！中！你到底是对哪一个字的意思不理解！尽管在内心发疯似地怒吼，但双脚却完全听从对方的指挥，不可抗拒的朝声音的主人迈开步伐。  
如同切换到慢镜头模式般的转身，每一帧都让Stiles的呼吸困难。那是Derek的扑克脸，毫无疑问，如假包换。  
“对我为你安排的工作还满意么？”嘴角扯开一个细微的弧度，右手食指缓缓伸出尖锐的指甲，如同锋利的尖刀，一寸一寸，将Stiles最喜欢的绿格子衬衫一点一点割开。  
『什么工作？什么工作？是你在拍杂志的封面照好吗！不是我好吗！你到底在想什么啊！拜托放过我的衬衫吧！拜托还有相机在拍照啊！你到底在做什么啊你这个……不……不要用你的脏指甲刮我的……我的乳头！！！』  
“既然被你知道了我的秘密，就和我一起堕入地狱吧。”  
『什么秘密！知道你的工作其实是同志杂志御用模特吗！难怪Danny看你的时候会那么惊讶！  
等……等等！这里是哪？为什么小木屋会有落地窗？拍照的人都上哪去了？为什么Derek会在这？为什么我会在这？为什么没法说话？为什么……  
草！我！在！做！梦！！』

Stiles噌的从床上坐起身，挫败的将手心的汗随意的就往衣服上擦去。瞄了眼床头柜的钟，才凌晨两点四十分，还亮着的台灯、书桌那满是还没做完的作业和没关的笔记本电脑。他老爸还是希望他考大学的，知子莫若父，他家让人担心的老爸清楚地知道自家臭小子有这个潜力。而Stiles也带着一份试试自己究竟有几分实力的心情想要尽力一搏。但问题还是摆在这，他不愿离开，不那么情愿离开。——并不是为了什么讨人厌的Derek！  
吐了吐舌头，舔舔嘴唇，梦里的情景如此真实。说实话，就算现实中的Derek真是同志杂志御用模特，他也不会这么惊讶——他是真的很辣。然而现实却让人如此难以接受……  
就算绞尽脑汁也想不到，那个没事就把人摔来摔去，正常表情是瞪人，一不耐烦就露出尖牙利爪低声咆哮，还总威胁着撕开他的喉咙，这样的一头狼人，不，一匹狼人，也不对……就是这样一个头狼，他以鉴定和卖古董为生……古董！一件就几万几十万几百万价值连城的古董！卖一件大半辈子吃喝不愁！

“别告诉我你是通过你的狼鼻子闻出哪些更值钱的。”Stiles抽抽鼻子，他一点也不仇视有钱人，但就是喜欢不起来Derek这种明明有钱的要死却非要把自己伪装成连房子都修缮不起的穷鬼的家伙。好吧，这片森林都是他家的，还有他那辆羡慕死人的跑车。Stiles一直以为是继承的遗产什么。  
Derek瞪了Stiles一眼，“对方要求网络付款。”  
“可你不会用这么高科技的东西。”无奈地翻翻白眼，“天知道之前你和那些买家是怎么交易的。”  
“现金面交。”  
“真的？六十七万美元用现金？那得多大一袋子？上帝啊……我这辈子都没见过这么多现金。”  
“这可算不上一笔大交易。”  
“天呐，天！呐！”Stiles用自己的脑袋撞向书桌，他得冷静下，“还有谁知道这事？我是说你是个古董商？”  
“Peter，他的买卖才会让你双腿发软。”  
“家族事业！我早该想到的！果然是用万能的狼鼻子！可恶，我也想要一个黄金鼻子！”忿忿不平，才不是羡慕嫉妒恨，他才不承认！  
“不全是因为嗅觉，”白了Stiles一眼，“多读点书，孩子。”  
“不是每个人都热衷古籍。”撇撇嘴  
“大部分人都没有耐心。”“但是大部分人都会用网络。”同时出声的两人都愣了下，不到两秒，Derek经典低吼回荡在Hale大宅，而Stiles下意识的往衣服里缩了缩。

这就是Derek给Stiles“万一考不上大学”后找的活，一个古董交易网络操作员。好吧，是古董交易代理——Hale家专属。17％的利润回扣，对Stiles来说绝对是个丰渥的好生计，撇开这些古董也许不是通过什么太合法的途径得来的——他绝对没有暗指挖墓或盗墓什么的。  
照Derek的意思，就算将来Stiles去了纽约读大学，也可以把这个专属代理的好差事留给他。这算什么意思？难道当他有网络交易时，一通电话就要自己从纽约飞回来替他打开电脑接上网线然后按几个键，就为了按几个键？其实这一点都不难啊！以Derek的聪明才智一回生两会熟，再笨教三次总会了吧？那如果Derek能学会用电脑和网络还需要他这个小小的操作员吗？  
Stiles对此百思不得其解。可他不敢问，也不那么想去问，万一真是Derek一时半会没在这问题上转过弯来，被他这么一提醒，岂不是让这么美味的馅饼长上翅膀眼睁睁的看着它飞走？

于是极为难得，Stiles选择闭上嘴……这可不是个困难的选择，不是吗？

 

第三章

疯狂派对的标准，一群刚成年孩子的狂欢，烟、酒、暴力、性，一个都不会少。  
Stiles的脑袋晕沉沉的，虽然他老爸三令五申不准他这样不准他那样的，但被认识的不认识的人灌了至少三五瓶啤酒，还是实打实的进了肚子，这会儿酒劲也冲到了脑袋这个位置。  
Jackson和Lydia已经把贴身热舞从地上跳进了泳池里，Scott和Allison 早不知道去哪了，也许在屋顶看星星？或者边看星星边干点别的。Danny正和刚才灌了Stiles两大杯待验证不明液体的酒保聊得火热。欧，他可一点儿都没发现那酒保的下半身几乎黏在了Danny身上，但眼睛却直勾勾盯着他瞅。Stiles觉得会产生这样的错觉——一定是错觉！绝对是自己喝高了。他决定去外头吹吹风，远离这些疯狂的家伙。  
Allison如愿以偿地考上纽约大学，耶稣啊！还有Lydia，哈佛，哈佛啊上帝！Scott的成绩就差了这么一点点，真的就几分而已。不过还是为了Allison报读了纽约城市大学，无论如何对Scott来说，也算是件好事。让人跌破眼镜的竟然是Jackson，你永远无法想象，全范围优秀生Jackson不顾养父母的反对，叛逆地选择了和Stiles同一所学校——镇上的社区大学。  
没错，Stiles最终选择的，就在镇里，那唯一的珍贵的二流的社区大学，好吧他承认某种程度上不算什么值得炫耀的，但重点是他留在了镇上，也有个社区大学念。这事挺好的，不是么？他可以把最终选择往后拖一拖，两年后当他真的想清楚弄明白后再选择继续念大学或是就业。  
Stiles摇摇晃晃从后门离开这闹哄哄的派队时，手里还提着半瓶啤酒。脑袋晕乎乎的，索性扶着墙走，以免摔倒。心中暗暗祈祷可千万别在自己喝的那些液体里混着些违禁品什么的，他老爸可不是傻子，要被逮个正着的话估计一个月内别想在太阳下山后出门。  
终于爬到停车场的Stiles突然愣了下，随即咧开嘴咯咯地傻笑起来。这种状态下难道还想开车回家？他大约是太想和上帝会面了。也许在车里窝一晚上会是个比较理智的决定，这么想着的Stiles拿出手机想要拨电话给他老爸报备情况。  
站在车身旁耐心地控制着自己的右手手指拨着电话键的Stiles总觉得背脊发凉，像是被人死死盯着的感觉，下意识的环顾四周，却一无所获。歪着头嘲笑自己的被害妄想症，却在不经意间瞄到角落处一双暗红色的双眼紧紧地盯着他。  
“Derek？”试探的动动唇，若真是Derek，一定可以听到，“别吓人好吗？我宁愿听你震耳欲聋的咆哮也比让人毛骨悚然的沉默来的安全。”  
可惜对方并没有任何反应，这让Stiles的神经一下紧张起来，连带着酒也醒了一大半。右手手指迅速将原先想要拨给老爸的号码删除，按下另一组数字。提着酒瓶的左手这会儿牢牢抓着瓶子，这可是他身边目前最后好使的可以充当武器的东西了。  
就在Stiles按完一串数字按出拨号键的瞬间，他被人反身狠狠压在自己爱车的车门上。手中的手机和酒瓶都掉落在地。  
这种非正常人的速度，这种随意将人摔来摔去的作风，这种……Stiles翻了翻白眼，虽然是头抵着车窗上被反身整个压在车门上完全看不到身后人的模样，但这种千篇一律的模式，除了那头总是阴沉着扑克脸Alpha狼还有谁？  
“我可没招惹你，Jackson不是留下来了？可千万别说你现在的所作所为——我是说深更半夜把我摔在车门上默不做声企图活活把我吓死的这件事——是因为太高兴了。”  
身后的人依然没有说话，但Stiles能明显感觉到那强有力的身躯将他死死地禁锢，完全不能动弹，脖颈间一丝温热的气息拂过，下一秒便被湿冷的触感扫过。  
这！不！是！Derek！不是任何一个Stiles认识的狼人！虽然没被狼人舔过，但至少Stiles知道他们都是火热的，他们的体温高过正常人，更别说舌头了——好吧Stiles承认这是他猜的。这不是重点，重点是，就算Stiles没有狗狗黄金鼻，但这家伙周身散发的绝！对！不是Derek的味道！  
Stiles全身的寒毛全部竖了起来，他拼命的想要挣开束缚，但该死的实力相差实在过于悬殊。强迫自己镇定下来，Stiles试图和对方交涉。  
“嘿兄弟，你看，我是个穷学生，左边裤子的口袋里应该还有几张钞票，手机你也可以拿去，但麻烦你别开走我的车，我还得指望它好几年呢。”  
对方根本不理他，只是用那让人毛骨悚然的舌头一遍遍舔舐Stiles的脖子。这让Stiles的手心直冒汗，一个词盘踞在他的脑海中。  
“这，这不行，嘿，听着，拜托，我甚至还没恋爱过，别这么对我，别让我就这么变成一具干尸等着别人发现，拜托，当然我也不想和自己的好哥们变成死敌的关系，真的，我是说如果你真是一个……吸血鬼……我是说那类高雅绅士的优越物种……”Stiles绞尽脑汁的从嘴里蹦些尽量好听的褒义的词。说不定对方一高兴就放过他了？  
“别担心孩子，”对方终于开口，“我不会转变你，也没想过要吸干你，更无意伤害你。”正常人的语速正常人的语调，并不像那些小说或电影里描述的那种阴冷的嗓音，“只是有太多年，太多年没看到一个处子，你一进门我就注意你了，处子的新鲜血液，这诱惑实在太大，孩子，希望你能谅解。”  
“天呐……”Stiles觉得自己的腿无法支撑自己全身的重量，“我可从未以这种身份感到自豪过，尤其在这种时刻，我可一点儿都不觉得荣幸。”  
“不会很痛，别担心，只是300毫升，献血的标准，我保证，没有后遗症，明早起来你就会忘了这事，又生龙活虎的。”  
Stiles的额头已经渗出一层薄汗，咬了咬下唇，试图让自己的声音听起来更正常些，“如果你食言，你要知道，我的死党，他是狼人，他不会放过你。”  
“是的当然，孩子，我知道这里是Hale家族的地盘，我无意和狼群开战，不会有人受伤，你的那个小朋友Scott没有理由找我报仇，因为我不会伤害你，Stiles好孩子。”  
“好吧好吧，那就快一点，让这一切快点结束，”Stiles认命地闭起眼，只能祈祷这吸血鬼别吸着吸着觉得味道太好就把他给吸干了，“别留下什么味道，他们都有个好鼻子。”  
“放松点，别紧张，Stiles，你需要放松，分散注意力，你的肌肉都僵硬了。”  
“说的真容易，我可是第一次被吸血鬼吸血，怎么放松……”握紧双拳，Stiles尽力不去在意右边脖子上那一下像被虫子叮咬的小刺痛，尽力去忽略全身血液一点点向脖颈间汇集，那种说不上的发麻感和恐惧。  
突然间Stiles睁大双眼，这家伙！这家伙隔着牛仔裤正摩擦Stiles的下体。这样的认知让他再次拼命挣扎起来，这狗屎一样的家伙！谋血还谋色吗！  
“嘭！”一声结实的撞击声，外加一个闷哼。  
身后禁锢的力量瞬间消失，腰间被强有力的手臂环住，响彻整个停车场的怒吼，在Stiles听来，第一次感到安心和温暖。  
“明天，明天我就要找人结束处男生涯……”这是Stiles在两眼发黑失血过多过度惊吓最终昏过去前最后说的一句话。

 

Derek做了噩梦，一连几天相同的梦境。  
他接到Stiles的未接来电，确切来说是只响了一声就挂断的电话。这事不常发生，也许是按错了？但Derek心中涌动着不安，于是他迅速回拨了过去，却已经处于关机状态。这让他感觉很烦躁，说不出的情绪扩散开来，Scott的电话无人接听，Jackson也是无人应答。重重的将手机摔进沙发里，回忆着昨天Jackson告诉他的他们那个派对的地址，抓起黑色皮革外套冲出家门。  
循着记忆中Stiles的味道一路寻找踪迹，场景瞬间跳跃到停车场。背对着他的Stiles那强烈又浓重的味道充斥着Derek的整个世界。Stiles的汗液，Stiles的心跳，眼角就要渗出的泪水，那些唧唧歪歪的碎碎念。Derek不由自主地伸出手，着魔似地轻抚那看着就不经折的白皙脖子……血液的味道，Stiles血液的味道，美好的诱惑着他的Stiles血液的味道……  
不！Derek咆哮起来，拼命按住Stiles脖子上那两个不断向外涌出鲜血的小洞。快停下，停止！  
“你来晚了Derek，”Stiles转过身正对他，眼睛里滑落两行血泪，“太迟了，我要离开了，Derek，Derek，Derek……”  
再一次，猛然睁开双眼，Derek从梦中惊醒。

“嘿，Derek，”Stiles黄棕色的眼睛近在咫尺，“你还好吧？看你脸色惨白成这样，会让人以为是你被吸血鬼吸血而不是我。”  
一把伸出手将站在床边试图叫醒自己的Stiles牢牢拉进自己怀里，深深吸了口气，Stiles的味道，他还活着，幸好，去的不算太晚。  
“呃……我该说‘WOW！’吗？”不知所措的Stiles不敢乱动，只能老实僵硬地等待这个拥抱结束。吸血事件结束后，这三天来每天例行的典型的，Derek式大狼抱。“我还活着，好吗，没有变成人干，也没有变成吸血鬼。”  
“我需要确认你没有被感染。”一旦放下心来，Derek就会推开Stiles，然后尴尬地扭过头看墙壁……真是逊毙了。  
“显然，我很感谢你及时出现并救了我，再一次。但是在感谢之后，”Stiles站直身子，整整衣服，“我们得谈谈。”  
“关于什么？”  
“你的控制欲！上帝！”Stiles不满地喊道，“三天了Derek，我被你的‘好意’软禁已经有三天了！”  
“软禁？”Derek皱眉，“你是这样想的？”  
Stiles畏缩了一下，他不喜欢Derek现在看他的表情，让人背脊发凉，但他已经三天没回家了，天晓得他爸会怎么想。Scott帮他扯谎说会在Scott家待几天，但他爸是个警长不是个傻子，再怎么两小无猜即将分离这不舍的时间也够长的了。  
“就算不是软禁也差不多了，你得讲理Derek，那个吸血鬼说过这是一次性买卖，他也不会冒险和狼群开战，所以我完全不认为他会再找上我。”  
“他逃走了，就有可能会再来。”Derek瞪着Stiles，全然不赞同他的言论。  
“就算如此，我可以尽量和Scott待在一块，这样看起来也自然些，而不是整天和你或者Jackson黏在一起，别人会说闲话的。”Stiles说到这不知怎么的有点脸颊发热，这可不像他，太奇怪了。  
“他们会习惯的。”  
“什么？习惯什么？”  
“听着Stiles，”Derek的耐心快用完了，“Scott就要离开这了，从今以后你和Jackson是校友，你们比以前走得近些也是理所当然的。而我，是你远房表亲，你可别忘了。”  
“除了紧迫盯人外就没别的办法了吗？”Stiles算是听明白了，对方的意思很明确——‘想摆脱我？妄想！’。丧气的一屁股坐在Derek的床上，用脚磨着地板撒气，“我和Jackson处不好，他可不愿意和我这种小喽啰待一块，再说，他还抢走了我的Lydia。纯粹是看在你的面子上才心不甘情不愿地监视我的。”Stiles抱怨起来。  
“你知道就好，”Derek从床上起身，准备去弄些吃的，“不过你也是狼群的一部分，他会保护好你的，放心吧。”  
“嘿！我可一点都不稀罕！我又不是什么娇弱的小女孩，可以应付那些超自然生物。”Stiles跳了起来，说什么保护，弄得他是个小女生似的。  
“真的？”Derek回身瞪了他一眼，“那就照你自己说的，找个人摆脱你的‘处女’头衔去吧。”  
闻言，Stiles懊恼地垂下头，他甚至都不记得自己说过这句话，但这听着还挺像他脑子一热就会说的话。他在一个头狼面前说‘要找人摆脱处男’，他在Derek面前说了这种话，他都不知道该怎么面对这个话题。  
“我就真这么糟糕？没有女孩看上我，连Danny都不觉得我对同性有吸引力。好不容易有家伙对我感兴趣，还是个变态吸血鬼。亏我老爸还说我长得像我妈，我妈可漂亮了。我怎么会这么糟，难道是因为缺少某种荷尔蒙？”  
“放心吧Stiles，你的吸引指数远比你想的要高的多得多。”伴着一声轻笑，Peter不知什么时候就出现在屋里。“尤其是对某些人，格外吸引人。”  
“你就别安慰我了，‘某些人’说不定还没出生呢。”早已经习惯狼人的神出鬼没，Stiles对于Peter的出现一点都不惊讶。  
“查到了？”Derek没有就这个话题发表意见，而是询问Peter他此刻最想知道的答案。  
“一个好消息和一个坏消息。”Peter向Derek使了个眼色，两人便一前一后离开房间，准确来说是离开Stiles的听力范围。  
“搞什么！”Stiles不甘心又挫败地蹬了蹬脚，索性躺倒在床上——Derek的床上，恶意的在床上滚来滚去蹭来蹭去。  
狼人不是最注重领地吗？不是鼻子最灵敏吗？很好，就要用自己身上的味道把Derek的味道全部盖掉，看他还睡不睡得上去！哼！Stiles的嘴角咧开一个坏笑，真是幼稚的让人哭笑不得的报复。  
当天晚上，Derek还是睡在这张床上，看上去就好像完全不受Stiles这个小恶作剧的影响，这让睡在客厅沙发上的Stiles气的直跳脚。  
但是Stiles不知道的是，那天晚上闻着Stiles留在床上的味道，Derek一夜都没有再被噩梦惊扰。

 

第四章  
Stiles被Derek、Peter和Jackson的三角黄金组合的紧迫盯人烦得就差从桥上纵身一跃准备跳河。  
怎么能不烦！  
自己的爱车莫名其妙的被Derek扣留，每次一出家门就遇到美其名曰顺路的“新死党”Jackson用闪瞎路人狗眼的跑车载去学校商场任何Stiles想去的地方。而掐准Stiles每次出门时间的时机都会让他觉得Jackson不去做狗仔队实在是太可惜了！每次都被逮个正着！  
Peter虽然神龙见首不见尾，可每次遇到的时候，不是Stiles正好要去的商场的派发员就是学校图书馆临时顶替的管理员，更甚者还兼职Stiles在镇上唯一合法可以进入的酒吧的调酒师！这么神通广大毫无压力转换于各种角色之间的能力让Stiles叹为观止。  
然后就是，D！e！r！e！k！靠！每天傍晚太阳下山时准时在Stiles的卧室报道，Stiles的老爸不值夜班在家时就安静的待在门后，或者蹲坐在不起眼的墙脚。但如果警长大人一晚上不在家，这个可恶透顶的Derek就会堂而皇之地躺在Stiles的单人床上，瞪着Stiles让他把所有的抱怨全部咽下肚子，被迫只能乖乖的小心爬上床脚，把自己尽量蜷缩成一个小透明。——好吧，这个可恶的身材好到爆棚的Derek！会一直待到第二天太阳升起，才神不知鬼不觉的自动消失。通常情况下，Stiles每天早上醒来时，被子总是好好地盖在自己身上，而霸占着大半张床的狼人早已经不见踪影。  
只有一次，Stiles迷糊地睁开眼，对上一双棕黄的眼眸，以及唇上被粗砾指尖温柔拂拭的触感。Stiles认定，那是他睡迷糊了的幻觉。

 

当Derek揪着Stiles的后领半拖进镇上唯一一间异域风情的咖啡吧时，Stiles正嘟嘟囔囔的试图要求人身自由权。但当他看到窗边的四人桌那儿坐着的人时，只能自己捂住自己的嘴怕说漏什么。  
“嗨，Danny，这么巧？”Stiles有点不可置信的跟着Derek坐在了Danny的对面，难道不是偶遇？  
“Stiles，以及Miguel？真的叫Miguel？我是说，表哥？”Danny的目光研究性的在两人见来回打量。  
“Derek，Derek Hale，我不是来喝咖啡的。”Derek瞪了Danny一眼。  
“等等，等等，Derek你不能总这么到处瞪人，不对，在此之前，你们是约好的？你约了Danny？天！”  
“闭嘴，”Derek一掌将Stiles的脑袋向玻璃窗方向推去，“谈正事。”  
在不明所以听俩人你一句我一句差不多十分钟后，Stiles大致听出了所以然来。总体来说，那个吸血鬼是Danny的前男友的小表叔——那个酒保。他最近和男友有些小矛盾，导致近三个月没有和谐的性生活，所以脾气有些暴躁。当然，Stiles认为Danny并不知道他是吸血鬼，只是单纯的以为他醉酒后头脑发热饥不择食试图偷袭Stiles却惹怒了Derek。而让Danny卷进这件事的正是Jackson跑去威吓教训那个小表叔时正巧撞上他找Danny来做和事佬。  
“Max真的挺惨，他平时并不是这种会惹事的人，和男友关系也非常稳定，是个模范男友。但你要知道，三个月禁欲，对他来说真挺不容易，”Danny看了看Derek依然绷着的脸，继续说到，“当然，做出这种事就是犯罪，他自己也知道，所以才一再拜托我来和Stiles道歉。他是真的被酒精冲昏了头，并保证绝不会再出现在Stiles面前。希望能得到原谅。”  
“他伤害了Stiles，这事不会就这样算了的。”Derek并不妥协，他是看在Jackson的面子上才来见Danny，但这不表示他愿意就让这件事到此为止。  
Danny叹了口气，显得有些尴尬。  
“好吧，我们已经听过你的意见了，现在能不能轮到我这个当事人来说几句？”Stiles在心里翻了个白眼。  
“闭嘴。”Derek警告他。  
“嘿，你都不知道我要说啥！”  
“我知道，闭嘴！”  
“为什么！我什么都还没说！”  
“听着Stiles，我知道你会说什么，所以才要你闭嘴！”  
“我偏要说！我原谅他了！”倔强的Stiles向Danny点点头，“告诉那个Max，这事到此为止，我不追究了，但是今后别再出现在Derek或者Jackson或者Scott的面前——我是说Scott放假回来的话。离他们至少两条街开外的距离。”  
“嘭！”Derek重重起身，带倒了座位，狠狠地瞪了Stiles一眼，头也不回地走出了咖啡屋。  
“别担心，我搞定他。”Stiles匆忙起身想要跟出去。  
“嘿，Stiles，谢谢，还有，”Danny真诚地看着Stiles，有史以来最真诚的一次，“虽然你男友看上去很辣又很爱你，但脾气有点难搞，我知道你头一次谈恋爱，当然和男人也是第一次，如果你需要任何建议或者帮助，尽管找我，你有我号码的。”  
“什么？什么！欧上帝！我和Derek？！”Stiles听懂了，说的这么直白还能听不懂吗？显然Danny不认为Derek是Stiles表亲，就算是那还得兼男友。但是门外传来清晰的、果断的、超级响的摔车门的声音，让Stiles来不及再多解释什么，“晚点再联系你。”连忙追了出去。

 

Derek在生闷气，准确来说是闷着和Stiles生气。具体表现为，拒绝说话拒绝交流拒绝接电话拒绝回短信。实际操作就是无论Stiles说什么或是在他面前像个小丑似的跳来跳去，能得到的所有的回应就是一个标准狼人瞪外加潇洒的转身离开五米开外的背影。  
这让Stiles挫败极了。于是在忍受了一整天这样的冷暴力后，Stiles在Derek踹开Hale大宅大门之后，硬是把他堵在门口不让他进屋。  
“好吧Derek，那个吸血鬼的事情已经结束，这事儿已经板上钉钉了，如果你继续这样无视我，是不是意味着我可以回到正常的生活状态了？自己开车上下学，不会‘总是’偶遇Peter，晚上睡觉可以关上窗。”  
闻言，Derek的肩头明显一僵，但却依然没有做出任何答复。  
“OK，OK，我明白了，”Stiles抽抽鼻子，他才没觉得有点受伤呢，“我得去酒吧好好喝一杯庆祝下从Derek的控制欲中重获自由。”这么说好像有点奇怪诶，感觉像是情侣分手，但其中一方还试图用语言刺激对方，挽救这段关系。Stiles撇撇嘴，他只是不喜欢Derek无视他的存在把他当空气。没别的想法，真的，他才没有想要挽回点什么，错的又不是他……好吧其实Derek也没错。  
还是没反应？Stiles眯起眼，“说不定在酒吧还能找到谁帮我摆脱处男头衔呢。”  
“不吸取教训的蠢货！”震破耳膜的低吼，露出尖牙，瞧瞧，标准Derek发怒模式。  
“说真的Derek，你真的这么在意我吗？如果我是你的狼群成员当然你会关心，但我并不是，我只是你‘希望发展的狼群成员’的跟班，虽然你之前也说过我是狼群的成员，但事实……”  
“你是，”Derek的双眼呈现红色，Stiles分不清这其中具体包含的情感，是什么让Derek的情绪激动？愤怒，受伤，坚定，也许还有一些期望，“你比你自己以为的要重要的多，Stiles，对我。”  
上帝啊！耶稣啊！圣母玛丽亚啊！Stiles的心脏砰砰砰的狂跳，他不喜欢用‘小鹿乱撞’这种形容，靠！但Derek百分之一千万听到了闻到了！那双红眼睛现在Stiles可以拍胸脯打赌至少有一半表达的是欲！望！靠靠靠！  
“我……我没什么经验……”Stiles死拽自己的衣角，看着Derek的目光躲闪起来，咽了口口水，靠！话音刚落Stiles就想掐死自己！  
下一秒，Stiles的后背已经和关上的门板重重的来了次亲密接触，来不及喊疼，嘴唇已经失去了自主权。Stiles这辈子亲人和被人亲的经验仅限于嘴巴贴嘴巴，就字面意思上的贴一下。哪里试过被另一个人的双唇蹂躏，还又轻咬又吸舐。下颚被一只大手捏着，被强迫松开牙齿，于是接着连舌头都沦陷了，无法拒绝被纠缠的舌头，彼此不断交换的唾液，还没学会如何在接吻时用鼻子呼吸，只能涨红了脸期待对方发现自己缺氧的Stiles这辈子第一次有机会亲身体验——舌吻。  
“我说的没经验是指……”终于在Derek良心发现给Stiles几秒钟换气的时候，Stiles想要补充自己说的这句充满歧义的话，但显然，几秒钟不够用，尤其现在Stiles觉得自己的嘴唇还有点肿痛，说话发音有点困难。  
Derek再次用嘴唇堵住Stiles的后半句话，此时Derek的手已经松开Stiles下巴，一手按在了Stiles的腰上，另一只手托住了他的后脑勺，藉此让两人的身体完全密合地贴在一起。  
Stiles现在没办法思考复杂的问题，脑子里唯一剩下的念头是，“应该乖乖的配合Derek为所欲为在门口把他吃干抹净？还是应该激烈挣扎反抗但最终还是以被强迫形式吃干抹净？”  
好吧，事实是在Stiles发出一声把他自己都吓坏了的轻哼呻吟时，他的大脑被迫立即优先处理了另一个问题，“抵在他腹部的明显凸起物是属于Derek Hale的。”于是我们毫无经验的Stiles做了一个毫无经验的人会做的举动：试图让那凸起物和自己的身体保持一点距离。这本来没什么问题，但当Stiles发现自己并没有推开对方而是隔着牛仔裤一手按在凸起物上的时候，这就成了一个错误——欧不，是催化剂。  
Derek停下亲吻，身体拉开一点点距离，先是探究地看了眼Stiles的双眼，然后目光直接落在那只按在自己重要部位的手上。“我以为你说没有经验是要我慢慢来。”比平时低沉的声音因为情欲更是带上了一丝嘶哑，让Stiles立即连耳根都红透了。  
“我说的没有经验是指，还没人这么一本正经地说我对他很重要。当然我老爸除外，但那不一样。”终于能把这句话完整说完的Stiles把自己不该乱放的手收了回来。但眼睛却不知道该往哪里看，不敢接触Derek的目光，也不敢往下看，最后只能侧过脸逼自己看向左边的窗户。  
“该死！”Derek意识到自己操之过急的失误，迅速向后退开一步，低级错误。转过身背对Stiles，“是我误会了，你该回去了，现在。”  
“嗨！”这下Stiles可不干了，“这算什么？你刚对我表白又吻了我，明明……明明渴望我渴望的要命却要一把推开我吗？这么扭扭捏捏瞻前顾后一点也不像你的作风！”  
“闭嘴！”Derek回身低吼，“我不想强迫你Stiles！”  
“你还没有问过我就知道你在强迫我了吗？你的狼人鼻子告诉你是在强迫我吗？靠！”Stiles一把抓过Derek的手，按在自己的藏在裤子里已经半勃起的小家伙上，“你总是这样Derek！你总是不和人商量就自顾自地决定这决定那的，决定完了还不给人反驳的机会！你这个讨人厌的控制狂！”  
Derek诧异地看着Stiles气呼呼炸毛地说了一堆，随即眼神中露出一丝惊喜，但很快Derek恢复了冷静，将手从Stiles的敏感部位拿开，“虽然你说我没有强迫你，但你在发抖Stiles，你在害怕。”双手安抚性地捧起Stiles的脸，用拇指刮蹭着他的下巴。  
“那是被你气的！”  
“不是现在Stiles，你还没有准备好，不是现在。”Derek张开双臂拥抱Stiles，纯洁的不带一丁点色情的拥抱，“但是我很高兴Stiles，知道你对我有同样的心意，非常高兴。”

 

“行了Scott，先停下，让我先说完，”Stiles将手机拿离耳朵，等电话那头的好兄弟恢复冷静后才继续贴近耳旁，“如果你将来还回来，就算不加入Derek的狼群也得和他结成友好联盟，不然我就成你们敌对的炮灰了。”  
“这个我答应你，不过要是他伤害了你，我可绝不会对他客气。”  
“别诅咒我，再说，说的好像你一定能打得过他似的。行啦行啦，我一会儿约了Danny，改天再和你聊，挂啦。”也不管Scott又一次在电话那头哀嚎，Stiles挂了电话套上外套准备出门了。  
是的，Stiles最后还是约了Danny。要知道自从那天他和Derek惊天动地的一吻和相互表白心迹后，Derek就没再越过雷池一步，连牵个小手Derek都小心翼翼的很。这让Stiles非常不满。就算他没做好足够的生理准备和Derek滚床单，但心理准备已经暴涨到百分之五百了。现在一下子纯洁的连亲亲都没一个，实在反差太大。  
摸摸鼻子，Stiles怀念起被Derek摔来摔去的日子了。这把他自己给吓坏了，难不成他还有受虐倾向？为了阻止自己越想越偏，Stiles拨通了Danny的电话约好今天见面寻求帮助。

“首先，我们排除你是攻的可能，应该没这可能吧？”Danny边说边瞄了眼和可乐做斗争的Stiles。看着他红了脸点点头，继续说道，“虽然我对你了解不深，但显而易见，你不那么健壮，但很聪明。总是控制不住说话的欲望，有些神经质，但为了朋友两肋插刀可以不顾一切。”  
“我一点都不相信你不了解我的说辞。”撇撇嘴。  
Danny并不理会他，继续说道，“通常情况下，只要是两情相悦，主动诱惑都是一个不错的选择。但得知道你最吸引他的是什么，有什么想法吗？”  
“大概，因为我蠢？”Stiles眨眨眼，看到Danny忍不住赏了个白眼给他，“那……可能因为我曾经救过他？我不知道，不确定。”  
“这是一个线索，你是个让人觉得可靠的人，充满勇气，也许可以从这方面着手。”Danny转了转手中的笔。  
“忠诚，Derek有信任恐惧症。”Stiles点头。  
“我还以为你只对Scott忠诚，你知道，傻帽二人组什么的。”Danny抬眼。  
“哇哇，不不不，这是不一样的，不一样的。”Stiles急忙摆手。  
Danny不以为意的挑眉，“也许我们可以试试‘坐怀不乱’这招。给你找个帅哥让你跳个贴面舞，当着Derek的面表示你毫无兴趣，只对他有意。”  
“这行不通，他立即就能闻出来听出来我的心跳不正常气息不稳。”  
“闻？听？”  
“我是说他太了解我了，一下子就能发现我的不正常。”  
“听上去像是炫耀他有多喜欢你。”  
“不，不是这个意思。”这下Stiles的耳朵红了。  
“听着Stiles，”Danny合上笔记本电脑，“我很欣赏你们慢慢来并且顺其自然的发展，但是这是爱情，是一种化学反应，有时候它需要一点催化剂，用点小聪明小计谋并不会破坏你们感情，相反会有意想不到的惊喜。”  
“我怕有惊无喜，所以我才找你来Danny，我现在脑子不太清楚，我是说我已经从思想上准备好了，但是，Derek认为，我不知道，我还小？可，他一点都不觉得Scott还小或者你还小。”  
“又在炫耀了，”Danny叹了口气，“我并不清楚你们之间到底被什么阻隔了进一步发展，但从你的叙述来看，他有点保护过度了，你得展示自己足够强健，”Danny停了两秒，继续说道，“至少足够韧性，不会一折就断。你得让他对你有信心。”  
Stiles垂下头，该再怎么展示他的强韧？从一开始见面就被摔来甩去也没退却过，几次并肩作战他都帮上忙而不是拖后腿，他还能怎么做？  
“我突然有个主意，试试用同样的方法对付他吧，角色互换如何？”  
Stiles的眼睛亮了起来，“怎么说？”  
“既然他之前对你采取寸步不离的策略，你也可以试试紧迫盯人。死缠烂打和痴情只是用词上的差别。让他也体验下保护过度的经历。”  
“听起来，挺适合我。”Stiles点点头  
“另外，”Danny顿了顿，“不时地加一些砝码，”别有含义地看着Stiles，“再俗气的衬衫开到第三颗扣子的位置都能给人加分，或者你喜欢的套头卫衣，没问题，只要是单穿，你那件红色的就不错。”  
“上帝啊……”Stiles将头埋进交叠的手臂里，脸红到了脖子根。  
“记住要点是，必要时刻‘无意间’的肌肤接触。”Danny完美的最后一击。  
这最后和色诱有什么差别！Stiles在心中咆哮！

 

第五章

在这个世界上没有谁离了谁活不了。

的确，失去了某人生活会变得艰难痛苦，但日子还得继续，就像警长失去了妻子，Stiles没有了妈妈，虽然日子磕磕绊绊状况层出，但他的爸爸还是把他拉扯到这么大，相依为命。如果失去了某个人， 那么上帝会安排下一个给你，也许是一个两肋插刀的朋友，或者是一个血浓于水的亲人，不然就是一位命中注定的爱人，在此之前Stiles都是这样告诉自己的。然而现在Stiles见识过让Scott离开Allison的结果，经历着Jackson和Lydia的两地分别，他们都像是失去热情和生命的活力。  
Stiles在床上来回翻滚，他才没有因为想念两周不见的Derek而茶不思饭不想呢，一周才能回去一次的大学住宿生活才没有让Stiles感到寂寞无比呢！好吧，是有这么一点点寂寞啦，从小一起长大的Scott不在，一直神往的女神Lydia不在，因为Lydia不在所以总是神情恍惚还死不承认的Jackson哪还有当年不可一世的小霸王模样？一切都变得让人感到心慌不安，Stiles觉得自己有些抓不住现在生活的节奏，一切都朝着失控的大道上奔腾而去。唯一让他觉得有些安慰的，是Derek只要有时间就会溜进学校来见他，虽然大部分时间开启的模式都是Stiles一直不停地说Derek只是安静地听然后在适当的时候瞪他两眼外加嘲讽几个单词。只有这个还是他熟悉的情景，只有这件事告诉着Stiles他的生活还是如此……蛋疼！  
因为有超自然的流血事件，Derek自诩有责任确保他的领地内的安全为由，已经两周没有来看Stiles了，而Stiles也因为什么忙都帮不了只能干等着而浑身难受。感觉不止是寂寞，更是受到了冒犯。他，Stiles Stilinski就算没有过人的智慧凭借点小聪明也能一个顶三，况且Derek现在哪有什么帮手？Jackson也没有被叫去帮忙，不知是因为事情太小还是为了留着Jackson在学校保护Stiles。他可以帮上忙，他希望去帮忙，他想见Derek……Stiles从床上翻身起来，他是个会乖乖听话在这干着急的小孩吗？当然不！

你知道什么是许愿精灵吗？你见过吗？你知道他们其实有着花仙子一样的美丽面容，只有家猫般的大小，还长着闪亮亮的翅膀吗？那你又能明白一旦你惹毛一只许愿精灵是有多恐怖的吗？任何你害怕的事情，任何你祈祷不要发生的小事，它都会帮你实现，而同时再向你收取愿望成真的同等条件。  
就譬如，Derek希望Stiles能远离这场灾难，但事与愿违他还是偷偷溜来了。Derek祈祷Stiles不会为此受伤，但这个自以为很灵活的傻小子还是被利箭射中了肩膀。而Derek也因为不专心而被食人兽咬下右手臂上的一块肉。就在千钧一发之际，时间好像按下了暂停键一般，所有画面都静止了，食人兽的利爪离Derek的喉咙不足三厘米，而Stiles正被“赶集人”摁倒在满是泥泞的地上，鲜红的血在他那间绿色的格子衬衫上弥漫开来。此刻那个缠着他很多天的许愿精灵终于再次现身，“现在，让我们来看看你现在的选择吧，你这个不肯乖乖让人完成工作的臭狼人。”  
Derek紧抿着嘴唇一语不发，小精灵更生气的用小细腿踢他，“这就是你惹毛我的后果，是相爱的心意还是脆弱的小命？原本一个简单的小工作竟然耗了我一个多星期，快选！”  
Derek死盯着对方再次沉默了，一个许愿精灵是不会白白完成你的愿望的，他不知道选择后相应的交换是什么，如果要他失去Stiles，无论生离或是死别，都是他无法接受的。  
“噢你只剩十秒了，我可没那么多魔力一直停着时间。”许愿小精灵飞来飞去越发的不耐烦了。  
至少先保住Stiles此刻的性命，Derek咬着下唇，“先救Stiles。”  
“早这么干脆做决定不就什么事都没了么！”小精灵扑闪着的翅膀上不断飘下闪亮的金粉，越来越多地弥漫在空气中……

Stiles再次醒来时发现在自己的狗窝里，身上没有任何伤痕血迹，自从上了大学后Stiles就很少经历什么流血事件了，他总想着也许事故体质形容的就是他死党这种人，是各种奇形怪状的事故围着Scott转而不是Stiles的错。扒了扒微翘的头发，自从大学后Stiles的小平头形象从此一去不复返了，略微得意地抓过椅子上的蓝色格子衬衫套上出门。  
警长留下的纸条上写着今晚要巡夜值班，最近比肯山不太平，似乎有什么不知名的黑暗力量在涌动，这让Stiles为他老爸捏了把汗，就他所知道的比肯山的不安因素之一——Peter Hale，光这一个就让人一个头两个大了。而最近连续发现的两具尸体都像是被野兽啃食致死，另一个词从Stiles的脑袋里冒出来‘僵尸’。哆嗦了一下，Stiles使劲晃脑袋把这恐怖的想法从脑海里赶出去，他已经见识过真正的凶手了，‘食人兽和赶集人’不过也没比僵尸好太多就是了，总之现在都不关他的事了，只要在大学里看着Jackson别让他翘辫子了回头Lydia会伤心欲绝。  
出门开着吉普车给自己买晚饭的时候在加油站看到了Peter，Stiles赶紧踩了油门开溜，嗯，站在Peter身边的那个火辣男人是谁？新来的狼人吗？迅速偷瞄了一眼看到对方和Peter注意到了自己，Stiles立即头也不回加足马力……当做没看见快闪！  
“你认识那个家伙？”Derek瞪了Peter一眼，“别惹事。”生怕Peter是有了什么诡计，若是让他又做了什么被Agent家族知道了的话，大家日子都不好过。  
“噢？”Peter略微吃惊地愣了下，“那是Stiles，怎么，你刚才没看到他？”  
“我该认识吗？”Derek满不在乎地打开车门坐进驾驶室。  
“Stiles，警长的独子，Scott和Jackson的朋友。”一个假设在Peter的心里形成。  
“Scott有这样的朋友？”Derek略一停顿，似乎在回忆，“那他的存在感也太差了，我完全没印象。”  
这下可有意思了，Peter也不再多说什么，他得花点时间研究一下这个问题。  
“行了，还有更重要的事，食人兽和赶集人这几天怎么突然没了动静，你那边有消息么？”  
“我这没什么有用的信息，不过我记得最后一次他们出现的时候是在追杀你和Stiles，”Peter的眼睛瞟了一眼Derek依然毫无反应的面部表情，“如果你完全不记得发生了什么也许我们可以问问另一个当事人。”  
“好吧。”Derek妥协地踩下油门，虽然不知为什么他觉得自己身体中属于狼的那部分血液变得有些兴奋和期待，真是奇怪。

Stiles在常去的饭店里遇到了Danny，虽然位子很多但他还是选择和万人迷一起坐，再说他们之前说好了要一起去买衣服，可为了什么事情要去买衣服？Stiles不记得了，反正不要错过和Danny成为朋友的机会就是了。  
才坐在Danny对面讨好笑着的Stiles注意到Peter和火辣男也进入了餐厅，并一直把视线粘在他身上，Stiles开始坐不安稳了。  
“怎么？”Danny抬眼看了他一眼，然后视线在Stiles和Derek之间来回穿梭，“吵架了？”  
“什么？”Stiles怔了怔。  
“好吧，”Danny放下手中的叉子，“说说他干了什么？或是你做了什么？”  
“呃，我不明白你说的，但总觉得我被跟踪了。”Stiles挠挠头。  
“噢，控制欲作祟，”Danny还以为是什么大事，“这也是没办法的，你得习惯隐私和个人空间逐渐缩水。”  
“可是……”  
“他是不是很辣？”Danny问，Stiles点头，“你是不是都没人要？”想要反驳，张了张嘴最后还是点了点头，“那还有什么问题？”Stiles傻愣愣地看着Danny还没跟上他的节奏。“做人要知足。”说完Danny继续拿起叉子吃饭。  
Stiles想问，但又不知该问什么，只能也埋头吃饭，但背后的视线一直灼烧着他的内心。  
拥有神奇的狼人听力让Derek将两人的对话一字不漏的尽收耳内，他改变了主意，没必要让这个闻起来不错又无害的小家伙受到牵连，狼群的地盘由狼群自己保护，一个人类又是Scott的朋友不需要因为他们的关系被迫陷入危险。

 

一过完周末Stiles就回到了无聊的大学生活，虽说有漂亮的美女火辣的帅哥，但Stiles的精神一直无法集中。与他好动坐不住的性格无关，更像是一种忧心忡忡。就在这样一个隐藏在空气中的不安骚扰着Stiles让他无法入睡的夜晚，打定主意出去散个步安抚一下自己焦躁情绪的Stiles经过学校西南角围墙的时候，一个身影快速跳下墙头，在夜幕的掩护下闪电般的冲进宿舍大楼。Stiles可以毫不费力地判断那是Jackson，无论好坏也毕竟这么多年的交情，但刚才从眼皮底下飘过的那一大片的暗红是怎么回事？Stiles皱了皱眉。  
一直到周四Stiles都没在学校再看见过Jackson，打听了一圈才知道Jackson请了整整一周的假。Stiles觉得自己眼皮直跳，拿出手机拨了Peter的号码，但电话一直没有人接听，挂断后Stiles的手指不自觉的按下几个数字，在按到最后一个数字时生生地停了下来。看着自己手机上陌生的号码，他愣了几秒，甩甩头觉得自己挺莫名其妙的，全部清除后还是打给了Jackson。  
“没你的事。”Jackson在电话中显得有气无力，Stiles猜想他之前受的伤应该不轻。  
“我才不是为了你，我是为了Lydia，她嘱咐我要保住你的小命。”Stiles撇撇嘴，Scott走后他无法再自认为自己是狼群的一员，他也的确不是Peter狼群中的一员，无论作为狼群中的人类是有多刺激多让人兴奋。  
“Derek说了这事不让你掺和。”Jackson哼哼了一声，再次拒绝透露任何信息。  
“Derek？”Stiles迅速在脑海中搜索了一遍，毫无印象，新来的狼人吗？“听着Jackson，我不管你有什么理由，但事实是你们需要我，即使这么说你那可怜小自尊心会碎成渣渣但你们就是需要我。如果你什么都不肯告诉我就意味着我没法帮上任何忙，现在你和你的头说一声我要过去你们大本营，既然你不肯说我只能直接冲过去问了，你，说，呢？”  
Jackson明显在电话那头犹豫了一下，就算不是狼人Stiles也能分辨出来，“你呆在原地别动，我过来接你过去。”Jackson衡量了下，虽说Derek和他说了别把Stiles牵扯进来，但自从他们腻歪在一起后Derek所下达的最高指令是‘保护Stiles的安全，别让他一个人落单’。反正最后也不可能拗过这个ADHD少年，被他烦死不如把问题丢给Derek自己处理。  
“说真的伙计，我有那么没用吗？”  
“闭嘴，要不是Derek的命令我才懒得理你。”Jackson并不介意光明正大地鄙视Stiles，反正Derek又不在。

 

Peter和Derek正在Hale大宅讨论敌人的动向，Peter忽而笑了起来，“他还是来了。”Derek感到不快，他也闻到了Stiles的味道，真是个烦人的家伙，但他没多说什么只是让Peter把人赶走。  
Stiles下了车就看见Peter倚在门口朝他笑得一脸恶心，从主观上就认定对方一定是又有了什么阴谋诡计，他才不会像超市的大婶或是高中还没毕业的少女一样花痴的认为那叫温柔的微笑。  
“开门见山地说吧Peter，我不管你这次又在搞什么或是又招来了什么妖魔鬼怪，我知道Jackson是你的混蛋小狼崽，所以作为首领你不该好好保护他吗？至少保住他的小命，而不是成天到晚任由他满身是伤打冲锋把小命提在手里随时准备去地狱报道。”说完Stiles用他小鹿斑比的大眼睛怒气冲冲地瞪着Peter。  
“我就知道我喜欢你是有理由的。”Peter笑得更加欢快，不像是被逗乐了而是发自内心的满意。  
话音刚落内室里传来一声暴怒的咆哮，“我才是Alpha，如果你连这点都认不清，别怪我撕开你的喉咙。”Derek不知道自己瞬间爆炸般的愤怒从何而来，若是换了平时即使有人错认他也不至于发那么大的火，何况还是面对一个人类，更不可能分清谁是Alpha。他猜他只是对Stiles这样随便干预他的狼群内部事物这件事感到不满，而不是Stiles对Jackson的保护或是Peter喜欢Stiles这件事而烦躁。  
Stiles呆愣地看着Derek瞬间转为血红的双眼，他才不会承认自己几乎就吓尿了。之前质问Peter这个阴险可怕老奸巨猾的大叔时已经用上了他全部的勇气，这下突然冒出来的火辣狼人……又火辣又可怕叫嚣着要撕开他脖子还自称Alpha的狼人是怎么回事？  
这突如其来的变故让Jackson决定继续缩在车里暂时别出来，这可不对劲，已经超出Derek和Stiles吵架闹别扭的程度了，整件事情都不对劲，还是再观望看看情况的好。  
“你吓到他了Derek，他的脚都在发抖。”Peter好意提醒。  
Derek？这家伙就是Derek？Jackson之前说的Derek的命令，所以Alpha确实是易主了？“这改朝换代的也太快了点，”Stiles自言自语的小声咕哝起来，“能怪我不知道么你们又没人来通知我来了个更可怕的头狼这么暴力不讲道理我就是来看看能不能帮上忙不领情就算了这么危险我还不乐意呢。”  
下一秒随着‘砰’的一声，Stiles的后背重重地砸在Jackson的跑车车盖上，急促尖叫声后Stiles清楚地认识到惹怒一个暴躁的新头狼是非常非常不明智的，虽然他没想通自己做错了什么，他明明什么都没做。他那么害怕那么生气又那么委屈。然而对上Derek猩红的双眼，最终还是忍着背上的疼痛乖乖地闭上了嘴。就算这家伙再火辣，也上了Stiles的绝对不来往黑名单，再也不想看见对方。  
“你只是一个人类，凭什么管我们的事？就算你是Scott的朋友对我来说也不过是个外人，如果再多事，我就拧下你的脑袋，这绝不是个玩笑。你最好记清楚了。”低头俯身凑近Stiles的脑袋，指尖锋利的指甲戳进车盖，拉低的声线，吐出的一字一句都随着热气喷在Stiles的脸上，威慑的效果来的明显又迅速，他听见Stiles心脏跳动的节奏变得飞快，看见对方的身体不自觉缩了缩后持续微颤，也闻到了从少年的身上传来恐惧的味道。可Derek却满意不起来，他甚至觉得自己是不是太过分了。起身俯视Stiles微红的眼眶，稍稍冷静了情绪，心底闪过一丝内疚，却硬是将他从脑中剔除，他并没说错也没做错任何事，他只是……也许没必要用这种方式？  
Stiles无法反驳，一个字一个音节也无法为自己辩解，他明明是好心，为什么非得这样把他砸在硬邦邦的铁皮盖上？再怎么样好好说不行么？自己真是不知道着了什么魔才想来帮忙的，Scott离开后明明就可以别再管这些破事了，干嘛非要自讨没趣自讨苦吃还讨人嫌。Stiles忽略内心隐隐的刺痛，抽了抽鼻子，默默起身，走就走，再也不管你啦！  
Jackson在车里看见Stiles低着头踢着石子准备往回走，又看见Derek的眼神示意，连忙从里面打开副驾驶的车门，让他上车，这种时候也顾不得自己的车盖坏了开出去掉形象的问题了。但Stiles只是瞥了他一眼，并未理睬，继续向树林走去。Derek只能盯着Stiles离开的背影，心情更加不愉快。  
Jackson用询问的目光看向Peter，他被弄糊涂了，这天杀的到底怎么回事？  
Peter只是微笑，“我去看看他，确保他平安回去。”随后在Derek的瞪视下尾随Stiles，一个可能的事实构架在Peter的脑中逐渐拼凑成形，现在他需要去证实下自己的猜测。 

半夜Peter回到大宅，没有一丝光亮的厅里Derek坐在台阶上等着他回来，Peter只是笑着坐进沙发里，狼人不需要开灯，黑暗是他们最好的掩护。Peter知道Derek有很多问题想问但他忍住了，可怜的Alpha尊严，到底还是个小屁孩，太容易看透了。如果情况互换Peter才不会这么幼稚的处理问题，不过现在这样也挺有趣的不是么？  
“你心情很好？”Derek有时候很讨厌和Peter的相处方式，讨厌Peter这种什么事情都要拐弯抹角的性格，从小就喜欢不起来。  
“说真的Derek我的好侄儿，如果你想谈谈Stiles的事情直接问我就行了，不用拐弯抹角的。”Peter倒是一直挺喜欢Derek。  
看，这就是为什么Derek不那么喜欢Peter的原因之一。  
“我问过Jackson，似乎我的记忆存在着问题。”  
“记忆存在问题的不止是你，Stiles对你的所有记忆也完全归零，”Peter此时严肃起来，“如果让我猜我会觉得你们两个是得罪了女巫中了什么巫术，但问题似乎不在这。”  
“怎么说？”Derek的眉皱得更深。  
出问题的时间点在Derek和Stiles遇到食人兽和赶集人的埋伏的时候，照理说遇到这样的突袭寡不敌众的两人最后竟然都毫发无伤的回来了——准确来说Derek回到了大宅，而Stiles回到了他自己的家，而两人对遇袭时的记忆都异常模糊。之后记忆中彼此都消失得干干净净，却又将记忆完美的自我拼接，毫无断层。  
“就像他认为Alpha是我，而你的记忆中甚至不记得他是Scott的朋友，而显然你们的关系也就被完全地抹杀了，”Peter顿了顿，“这点还挺可惜，我还想Stiles要是对我有个移情的作用应该挺不错的。”  
Derek朝Peter低吼一声，甚至露出了狼牙。Peter觉得这还挺好笑的，即使互相忘了对方，但明显Derek的独占欲和对Stiles的吸引并未减少丝毫。  
“因为你丝毫不记得Stiles所以你完全没有概念今天下午你对他放的狠话有多伤人，不知该说幸运还是不幸，也因为Stiles同样对你没什么概念，所以也没有因此痛彻心扉。”  
“如果我需要记得他……”Derek沉下眼。  
“他是狼群的一员，”Peter不给Derek喘息的时间，“而你们是恋人。”  
Derek瞬间瞪大眼睛，什么？他和那个烦人的Stiles？是恋人？  
“他救过你不止一次，也不止一次拯救狼群，他是我们当中那个必不可少的聪明人，虽然还嫩了点，但我们需要他。”正因为Stiles是不可或缺的Peter才无法坐视不理看着Derek把他推出狼群，否则他可乐得看好戏。  
Derek有些不可置信，虽然他从Jackson那得到的信息没有明确说他和Stiles的恋爱关系但也八九不离十了，现在Peter如此直白地点破了这层窗户纸。他确实觉得Stiles很好闻，也对自己下午的表现感到一丝抱歉，但是为何他一点也不记得他竟然会和这个叫Stiles的小鬼来电。“你是怎么和他说的？”Derek咬着牙问。  
“噢不，Derek，我只是向Stiles了解了他的情况，并未多嘴，这事得由你亲自去道歉，越快越好。我希望我表达的够清楚了，我们需要他，无论你之前是出于何种考虑，但我们的确需要他，原本我们就已经人手不足，他也的确是狼群的一员，作为Alpha这也是你的责任。”Peter拍了拍Derek的肩膀，然后踏上楼梯准备回房间好好休息，“别说你不知道警长家的地址，Stiles身上的味道不是那么容易让人忽视的。”

是死要面子拒不道歉，还是路过警长家时稍作停留，Derek叹了口气，似乎真的选择起来也不是太困难。

 

第六章  
Derek在周五的傍晚像个跟踪狂似的在Stiles房间外的楼下来来回回走了不下十遍，时而抬头望一眼窗口，时而低头像是在找地上掉落的硬币。他可以选择从大门正大光明的敲门，但他还记得警长对他的印象总还是停留在杀人嫌疑犯的定位上，而Stiles房间那扇半掩的窗有着莫名的吸引力，就好像那是一条秘密通道似的。  
Stiles抱着笔记本整个人趴在自己的小床上，杂乱的作业文件资料等毫无规律可循地堆积在写字台上，即使狼人们不需要他的帮助不代表他亲爱的烦人的老爹不需要。“食人兽和赶集人”，他亲身面对过知道他们的可怕，而警长却连自己在寻找的犯人究竟是不是人类都还未理出头绪。而且，Stiles信誓旦旦地认为一个没什么大脑的Jackson，一个笑里藏刀的Peter就算加上那个暴躁面瘫的Derek，赌一块钱他们铁定搞不定，不然昨晚Peter也不会一直跟着他回家还问了些有的没的。正思考着是不是该打个电话问问Scott的意见时，窗口新放上去的迷你盆栽落地的声音吸引Stiles的注意。窗边站着面无表情盯着地上破碎的小花盆一小坨的泥土以及躺在其中无辜极了的那株含羞草的Derek，Stiles心底发出一声叹息，早晚他会窗台上种上一整排附子草。  
“它不该在那。”Derek抬头瞪了一眼Stiles，但毫无杀伤力。  
“它有权在那，这是我家我的房间，我乐意让它在哪都行。”Stiles从床上爬起身。他对时不时有个狼人爬进自家窗户早已经见怪不怪了，他自己都经常翻窗去Scott家呢。  
“Stiles，那是什么声音？你还好吗？”楼下传来警长大声的询问。  
Derek瞬间从窗口躲到了门后，冲着Stiles做了噤声的手势，顺带一个五十分的狼人瞪视。  
“没什么老爸，”Stiles翻了个白眼，大声向警长解释，“有阵怪风把我的‘Wishing’给吹翻了。”  
“要我上来给你打扫么？”  
“不用了我能搞定。”  
“别弄伤手。”  
“好的老爸。”  
确定警长不会上楼来，Derek放松了下来，环视了这个小又乱的房间，即使完全没有记忆但这屋里的味道和场景总觉得莫名的熟悉。这么说，是真的了？Derek仔细端详起Stiles，他在非常严肃地思索为什么会和这个蹲在窗边看起来非常普通的小家伙谈恋爱，接着一丝细微的血腥味让Derek皱起了眉头。如此美好带着诱惑的属于Stiles的血液的味道，却让Derek不安的想要拥抱他，以确认他平安无事。  
“别用看蠢货的眼神瞪我。”Stiles嘟囔着，要不是Derek一直黏着他的视线让他分了心，他才不会蠢到收拾个破花盆还弄伤了手指。下一秒，抬头就看见Derek突然放大的棱角分明五官深刻的脸以及闪耀的金色眼眸。Stiles瞬间屏住了呼吸。  
“蠢货。”Derek瞟了一眼Stiles右手拇指上细小的伤口，只是冒了两滴血，就算不是狼人也会很快愈合。接着接过Stiles手头的工作，利索地收拾完后把垃圾扔进垃圾桶。  
什么？蠢货？谁蠢货？你才蠢货！Stiles气呼呼地想，只是敢怒不敢言，咬了咬下唇，看着Derek若无其事地坐在自己的床上，Stiles更是气不打一处来，大大的棕色眼睛此时更显得充满生气。  
Stiles一屁股坐回自己小书桌前的折叠椅，赌着气不理这个不请自来的大坏狼，然而坚持不到一分钟，他又好奇的偷偷瞄向Derek的方向，哪知正好被逮住视线。Stiles尴尬的咳嗽一声，随手抓过一叠桌上的纸，找起话题。  
“我查了一些资料，食人兽其实是挺害羞的物种，一般是不会离开自己的地盘跑到这么远的地方来寻找食物的。老实说这和Supernatural里面演的可不太一样，但只要可以解决赶集人，食人兽就会回到自己的地盘。现在我们要先弄清赶集人的目的，为什么莫名其妙突然跑到比肯山来作怪。”  
再抬头时Stiles再次对上了Derek的眼神，只是这次是探究着似乎想要把他看透了，Stiles立即又随手拿起另一叠纸把自己的头遮住，掩饰他迅速发红发烫的脸。“我才不是为了你……你们，我是为了我老爸别像个无头苍蝇似的，最糟的情况为了这些破事什么还不知道就殉职了。”  
“他不会。”Derek脱口而出，速度快的他都来不及经过大脑阻止自己发声。  
Stiles依旧把自己埋在纸头堆里，“这可难说，他职责所在又天生正义感爆表，我就最担心他明明答应我不会冲在最前头，结果还是义无返顾。”他怀疑自己这种鸵鸟的行为没什么用，毕竟对方是个狼人有着超级听力和嗅觉，可能早就发现他的心跳加速了。  
“你也是。”  
“我？”Stiles抬了下头，又迅速低下，“我才不是，我比他自私多了。”  
“你为Scott做了很多，为了狼群也是。”Derek听Jackson和Peter说这些听了很多。  
Stiles撇撇嘴，“说的好像你都经历了一样，再说是你说我不是狼群的一份子，没必要做这些。”  
“可你顽固不化，”Derek捡起地上的一份资料朝Stiles扬了扬，“我们确实需要你。”  
Stiles收紧了下巴，“Peter让你来的？我就知道他昨天阴阳怪气地问了这么多问题后什么都没做就跑走了肯定还有下文。你可是Alpha，也会听Peter的？说不定他有什么阴谋野心等着你呢，他一直就那样。”  
“狼群需要你，”Derek打断了Stiles，“我……我们需要你。”  
Stiles眨眨眼不置可否，一时间屋子里充斥着怪异的寂静，直到他似乎听见轻不可闻的一句“对不起”，Stiles的心脏骤然停顿了一秒。“Wowooo，你是在道歉吗？是在跟我道歉吗？你做了什么要和我道歉的吗？”  
“闭嘴。”Derek不知是不是恼羞成怒，对着Stiles龇了龇牙。  
Stiles傻笑起来，得寸进尺的钻到Derek的身边，用右手食指戳着他结实的胸膛，“约法三章我就帮你，不准把我摔来摔去，不准威胁我，不准撕开我的喉咙，也不准扭断我的脖子，不管我有多烦人。”  
话音刚落Stiles就觉得天旋地转，反应过来时他已经躺倒在自己的床上，Derek粗糙的大手抓住了他的右手，将他整个人结结实实地压制在床上，“再敢戳我一下我就折断你的手指。”  
一下就违反两条，Stiles挫败的哼哼。逆光中Derek的扑克脸不知为何看起来变得柔软了很多，应该是错觉，Stiles想要抽回自己的手却发现无法挣脱，直到第三次尝试才成功。撅起嘴，揉了揉自己的有些被捏红的手Stiles在脑中做了个鬼脸。而Derek皱了皱眉表情严肃的迅速站起身，快步走到窗边跳上窗台，临走前看了一眼垃圾桶，然后快速跳下窗离开了。  
一分钟后，Stiles的手机里收到一条短信，“明天上午十点Jackson会来接你。”  
而这号码……Stiles难得皱起眉头，一股怪异的感觉从脚底爬升至背脊——和他之前无意识打出的一串数字一模一样。

 

Stiles奋力的在树林中奔跑，一些细小的树枝划破了他的脸，脚下不时踩到障碍物摔倒，但他必须迅速起身继续跑。这是逃命，无论他的左手臂是不是脱臼了，也顾不了自己的脚像是灌了铅似的又重又疼，不去计算自己已经跑了多少个一千五百米，他甚至不敢回头确认敌人离他还有多远。就像他陷入了霍格沃茨的禁林，不知道在这样一个夜晚下一秒会发生什么，也许就此命丧黄泉，又或者会有一个属于他的守护神在危急关头来救他。Scott不在这了，没人会再在乎他这样一个不起眼成天神烦的小跟班，也许没人会回来救他，即使说的再好听，这世上也只有他的傻老爸和Scott会真的在他的葬礼上哭成个傻叉样吧……  
突然间 Stiles被一根粗壮的树根绊到，身体向前惯性飞出去近三米，想要再迅速爬起来再跑却被右腿的一阵剧烈抽痛狠狠地摔回地上。Stiles扭头看向目标前方，离得不算太远，他设法强制自己镇定下来，脑子飞快地运转着思考所有可行的方案，勉强地起身拖着痛的要命的右腿向前挪动，即使再近一点也好……  
可惜事与愿违，Stiles听见身后越来越近的马蹄声，以及食人兽粗重的喘气声和那股浓烈的腥臭味就好像近在咫尺。僵硬着脖子慢慢回过头，一把上了弓的弩箭直指着他。戴着粗麻布兜帽将整张脸掩盖在黑色面具下的赶集人，身后是三个超过两米的怪物食人兽。  
“嘿嘿嘿，有事好好说好吗，无论你想要什么，只要我能帮上忙的。”Stiles试图让自己得到缓刑的机会。可惜对方并没有理睬他，反而将弩箭对准他的喉咙，Stiles认命的闭上眼睛，整个世界只剩下他自己的心跳声，此刻反而慢慢的恢复了正常速度，有力的鲜活的完成这最后的十几跳。  
忽然一声凄凉的狼嚎声掠过整个森林，随即是另一只听上去较年轻的狼音，两个声音交叠着回荡在森林中，就像是哀悼像丧歌。  
赶集人将注意力放在了狼嚎声上，随即扬鞭骑着马直接越过Stiles的身侧，带着两个食人兽向声音的来源快速进发。Stiles看着他们前进的方向，迫使自己别嘲笑出声，毕竟他的小命还是保不住了。赶集人留下了最后一个食人兽正留着恶心的口水就站在离自己不到五米的地方。  
“嘿兄弟，”这种时刻Stiles还不忘最后自我吐槽，“你知道Winchester兄弟么？他们在你们那真的存在吗？当然你不会回答我，你本来就被那家伙控制着现在全无意识呢，我只是想在死前知道我追了这么久的美剧到底是不是真的存在罢了。好吧毕竟我见过狼人吸血鬼黑鬼怪现在还有食人兽，兄弟这真的不是Supernatural剧组拍外景么？不是整人节目么？旁边真的没有隐形摄像机一直开着机么？”此时食人兽距离Stiles已经不足一米的距离。Stiles用没有受伤的右手就近抓了一块不算大的石头，无论如何反抗还是得反抗的，要死得有点尊严。  
然而食人兽突然间抽搐着倒地，站在它身后及时出现的正是手里拿着改良版电棍一脸看不出任何表情的Derek，“你就准备用那个保护你脆弱的小命？”顺便鄙视了一眼Stiles手中的小石头。  
一瞬间的放松让Stiles大口喘气，急促的换气，虽然刚从鬼门关逃回来，惊恐症却发作了。Derek立即蹲下身，一手固定住Stiles的脖子支撑着他，另一手安抚性地轻拍他的胸口，“没事的Stiles没事了，我在这，你已经安全了，放松，慢慢呼吸，你不会有事，我不会让你有事的。”可这些都没用，Stiles依然颤抖着过度呼吸，Derek四下张望寻找着有什么东西可以帮助Stiles增加呼吸道死腔，然而什么都没有。Derek没法干坐着看着Stiles受苦，于是他毫不犹豫地捏住Stiles的鼻子，掰开他的嘴巴，用自己的嘴和呼吸来帮助Stiles减少二氧化氮的呼出和丧失。在持续了大约两分钟后，Derek注意到Stiles逐渐平静了下来，扑闪着像蝴蝶翅膀般的长睫毛，棕黄的眼眸从七分迷离逐渐变得清明。Derek放开了Stiles，有那么点不情愿，但还是放开了他。  
“咳咳，”Peter的声音从不远处传来，“如果你们完事了，容我插一句嘴，我们这边也结束了，”停顿了一秒，“哦对了还有，不用谢，不客气。”  
Stiles顿时别开脸，他没脸见人了。“嘿嘿你干嘛！放我下来！”但显然Derek不准备放过他。Derek一个横抱将Stiles抱离地面，用标准公主抱的姿势完美地避开了他受伤的右腿和脱臼的左手腕。  
“如果你不想让你父亲知道你受了伤，就闭上嘴。”Derek抱着他向Hale大宅的方向前行。  
Peter明目张胆的朝Derek翻了个白眼，“不客气，不用谢。”转身使唤起Jackson，“走吧，我们得打扫战场清理尸体。”

“所以我是对的，食人兽受不了三百伏以上的电流，而赶集人对食人兽的控制必须连接着某个魔具，所以一旦他的面具破了之后食人兽就脱离了他的掌控反而攻击起他。而那个由女巫血制成的魔具在圣骨磨成粉的阵内就完全无效。”Stiles在回Hale大宅的路上喋喋不休沾沾自喜。  
“没有下一次了。”Derek给他浇了一盆冷水。  
“为什么？事实证明我是不可或缺的，我才是最有用的。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“我偏不！我可是冒着生命危险做诱饵，结果还是热脸贴你的冷屁股，不佩服我的聪明才智就罢了，干嘛像我是做错事的人一样？”  
Derek抿着唇不回答，他不能就这样回答Stiles没有下一次是因为Derek没法忍受这个，他无法眼睁睁地看着Stiles去做诱饵，那太危险。  
“你要是再说一次让我闭嘴，我就……”Stiles的眼珠滴溜溜地转了圈，“我就再也不管你们然后跑得远远的。”  
Derek哼了一声，“如果你会走，就不会在当初选择留下。”手臂略往下一沉，吓的Stiles以为要屁股着地，下意识的右手迅速勾住Derek的脖子身子紧张的往对方的怀里钻了钻以防自己摔在地上，他并没有发现Derek嘴角勾起一个不易察觉的细小笑容。“所以，闭嘴。”

 

第七章  
Stiles伸了个大懒腰，他和Danny已经逛了整个下午了，肚子空空钱包也差不多见底。本来他每个月就没多少零钱，即使打工也赚不了多少，今天所有的花费都是他毫无印象的高额打工收入。这很奇怪，他看到自己的收支明细里有那么两笔数目非常可观的打工收入，但他却毫无印象。不过……Stiles叹了口气，Danny带他买衣服的店都不便宜，他还以为就只是去超市大卖场淘点衣服，可最后却是被带到比肯山的时尚精品一条街。Danny又拿来一件渐变紫色条纹的T恤扔给他，Stiles在可怜巴巴的眼神哀求都毫无效果下，只能乖乖地抓过衣服跑去试衣间。要和万人迷做朋友好辛苦，连穿衣自由都没有！  
一回到家Stiles就把手里一包又一包的购物袋往地上一扔四仰八叉的躺上床，卷着被子在床上滚来滚去，好重好累好贵！在疲倦中眼皮渐渐就要阖上，忽然墙角的什么东西瞬间抓住了他的眼球，翻身下床蹲在地上细细观察，一株含苞待放的红色风信子。Stiles像个从来没见过这种植物的低龄儿童，视线舍不得离开。他猜测再推翻猜测再推翻直到再也搜刮不出别的什么可能——这是Derek Hale那个外表冰冷内心善良的大混蛋送的。是对杀死了含羞草的歉意或是有别的什么含义么？Stiles不敢去想，不敢相信，不能像个傻瓜一样的憧憬期待，他害怕到最后这只是一个泡影，只是他过剩的想象力把自己看高了，像Derek这样一个辣爆了的Alpha怎么可能，绝无可能……  
床上手机突然响起，Stiles从自己的思绪中被惊醒，慌慌张张的接起电话。  
“嘿Stiles，我在西雅图谈一笔家族生意，打Derek的电话没人接，Jackson也找不着人，你去一次大宅帮Derek开个电脑联个网注册下Skype晚上八点上线，我的ID是‘绅士的狼’。”电话那头Peter所处的环境有些嘈杂。  
“我为什么要……”  
“你可是Stiles•贴心小甜甜•Stilinsky，这里有电子干扰装置，八点见。”说完Peter立即挂了电话。

 

Stiles抬手敲了敲Hale大宅的门，里面毫无反应，再敲，依然没反应。回头看了看自己的吉普车，要不回去？打起退堂鼓的Stiles看向自己的脚尖，崭新的球鞋。噢，还特地配了今天Danny逼他买下的那条略紧的包臀牛仔裤，身上只穿了红色的套头卫衣——单穿！别问他是怎么想的，他什么都没想！连Stiles自己也不知道为什么会有‘这样穿不错’的怪点子像是被人塞进的脑袋里，根本挥之不去，就好像不按照这样穿那个声音就绝对不会放过他似的。  
门被大力地打开，还来不及看清情况的Stiles只觉得身体一轻，再然后，就已经到了屋内，身后的门已然被关上，只是关门的力道之大使得整个房间似乎都在震动。然而眼前的景象才更让Stiles差点昏厥。  
Derek赤裸着上身只穿了条低腰牛仔裤，头发发梢还滴着水，精壮的身材结实的肌肉，以及那超级火辣性感的六块均匀完美的腹肌和线条优美延伸往下隐约却不可窥的人鱼线……上帝啊！Stiles抬起头将视线锁定在Derek的肩部以上……那更糟！超级性感的锁骨和喉结，充满诱惑的嘴唇，坚挺的鼻梁，希腊神祗般的脸部轮廓，噢还有那双紧锁猎物随时准备进攻的专注闪着红光的眼睛。  
等等，等等等等等等，今天是月圆夜！Stiles在心中哀嚎，该死的Peter！这是要杀人灭口吗！  
“你就是来傻站着的？”Derek的声音听上去比平时更低沉嘶哑。  
“我……Pe……Peter让我……”Stiles头一次说话咬到舌头。嗷嗷嗷糟了，Derek的眼睛看上去更红了，“我来谢谢你的礼物。”赶紧换个话题，Peter的事情可没他自己的小命重要。  
闻言，Derek微微点头，“我听见了，你可以回去了。”  
“哦，哦……”Stiles突然觉得自己傻帽极了，让人窒息的失落将他从里到外淹没。他不知道自己在期待什么，真是可笑至极，他该回家好好洗个澡把自己蒙进被子里没心没肺的睡他个大头觉，然后……  
裤子口袋里的手机震了起来，Stiles之前为了不要让突如其来的手机铃声打断某些事——那些如今看来永远不可能的事，特地还调成了震动档，这下可好，在这么紧身的牛仔裤里霍的震起来让他又尴尬又痒的厉害，连忙掏出来接电话，  
Derek是在街角一家小店屋檐下的花坛里看见的红色风信子，他想起被自己摔坏的那颗含羞草，红色风信子，似乎很适合Stiles。在将风信子悄悄放进Stiles的房间后就回到大宅，那个房间中满是Stiles味道一直刺激着Derek的身体各个感官，他意识到自己绝不能在月圆夜接触到Stiles，在将手机关机隔绝了对外联系后，本想就这样一个人熬过今夜的Derek在冲冷水澡的时候就闻到Stiles和他那辆吉普车的味道正越来越近。Derek告诉自己无论如何必须坚持住，拿出所有的自制力，他不能伤害Stiles，无论以何种形式。然而，圆月的魔力远比他能预想的更可怕，他还是匆匆随手套了条裤子开了门，他能听见Stiles的心跳，带着犹豫和不安。Derek如此矛盾，他不能强迫Stiles做任何他不愿意的事情，可他身体所有的感官都叫嚣着疼痛，他在用最后一点意志力把自己钉在原地，而不是直接将人扑倒。  
Derek听着Stiles和电话那头的Scott的对话，他只是听着，不为自己做任何辩解。Stiles挂断电话后，Derek能闻到一股浓浓的苦涩的味道。  
“你能听见是不是，你有狼人的超级听力，你听见了Scott和我的对话。”Stiles抬头。  
Derek点了点头。  
“我们是恋人，即使我忘了但我们本是恋人，”Stiles抽了抽鼻子，“你知道这点却不告诉我，是不是一直都是我死缠烂打而你却从来没有真的喜欢过我？”  
Derek摇摇头，他不是不告诉Stiles，只是他也完全不记得了，所有曾经两人是如何相处是如何成为了恋人，他也完全没有记忆。  
可如果选择沉默，又如何让另一个人了解事实？如果不努力去沟通，误会只会越来越深，显然，Derek并不了解这些。  
“你说我是外人，不配管狼群的事情，”Stiles再也忍不住，豆大的泪珠连成线划过脸庞，眼眶泛红，连鼻尖也跟着泛红，“是不是正好可以趁我失忆的时候把我赶走，也许你早就觉得我烦了，只是苦于没有借口？”  
Derek闭起眼。不是的Stiles，如果要赶你走根本不需要任何借口，而留下你则更不需要任何理由，因为你自始至终都在这里，永远都属于这里。  
“我就像个滑稽的小丑，还自以为……自以为……也对，像我这样的人本来就是让人看笑话的，本来就不会有什么人会真的喜欢我这种人……”  
“够了！”  
Derek喝止了Stiles的喋喋不休，然而他所没有料到的是，本就低着头啜泣的身体震了震，随即缓缓坐到了地上，“我就坐一会，一小会，马上就走，我马上就走……”抱着膝盖整个头埋进双臂间不断地颤抖，整个屋子里充斥着悲伤心碎和彻底的自我否定。  
这把Derek吓了一跳，“不，Stiles，你哪都不去，”他走到哭泣的青年身边，“我哪都不准你去。”单脚跪下身，揉着对方的脖颈。“哪怕你得了短期记忆丧失症，我也会一次又一次的把你找出来，”感觉到Stiles稍微稳定了，Derek在他的耳边轻柔却坚定说道，“爱上你。”  
Stiles像是受了惊吓的猛抬头，原本哭成个大花猫的脸颊此刻立即呈现绯红色，嘴唇颤抖着，最后终于认真结结巴巴地问到，“我，嗯，是我得了短期，记忆丧失症？”  
Derek挫败地捧起他的脸，温柔地吻上Stiles的唇瓣。不可置信的Stiles不敢轻举妄动，只能任由那双滚烫的大手渐渐向下走，撩起他仅穿着的卫衣，所触及的皮肤被瞬间点燃，先于大脑被唤醒的身体迫切的渴求着，不自觉的靠近热源，在得到回应后满足的呻吟出声……太丢脸了，Stiles又羞又急，月圆影响了狼人可不会影响他这个人类，这样欲求不满恬不知耻简直……简直……  
因为眼前人的明显不专心Derek惩罚性地轻咬Stiles的舌头，在得到一声呜咽的轻呼后放过了他。“月圆夜的晚上穿成这样一个人跑来，我以为你的目的就是这个，”在耳边低语，“没看过格林童话么？小红帽。”  
Stiles半迷糊迷离的双眼对上Derek写满欲望的深红色瞳孔时，大脑完全停摆，双手攀着健壮光裸的双臂，整个人前倾至完全贴合那火辣到爆炸的身体，扭动着腰部想要摆脱恼人的障碍物。Derek用指甲利落地撕开那条价格不算低廉却将Stiles美好圆润的臀部完美包裹起来的牛仔裤，他知道这不是Stiles或是警长的审美，他嫉妒那个陪他去买这条裤子的人，等今晚过后，他会好好问问Stiles究竟是谁把他打造成诱惑男人的小妖精的。不过这是明天的事了……  
门外一直躲在木阶梯下的许愿小精灵终于露出了笑容，挥了挥手中的小魔法棒，不一会儿Hale大宅的周围缓缓长出一圈风信子和一整片含羞草……

 

尾声  
Stiles想翻个身却发现无法动弹，嘟着嘴慢慢睁开眼……静默，静默，静默……  
“我靠！”受了极大惊吓的Stiles要不是被限制了自由一定一屁股就从床上跳了起来。“Derek！！”他和Derek赤裸纠缠着的身体一起躺在床上！  
一清早就被枕边人的惊叫声吵醒可不是什么值得开心的事，但这事Derek一大半是自己的错在先，于是他努力向‘无辜的眨眼’努力了一把，但效果……  
Stiles这下更被吓傻了，“你刚才是在装无辜吗？上帝啊你真的是Derek•凶神恶煞•Hale吗！上帝啊我一定是在做梦……哇，我们我们我们……”  
Derek皱了皱眉，“你不记得了？”  
“什么？”  
“你最后的记忆是在哪？”总不见得是真的得了短期记忆丧失症吧？他可是今早醒来把所有的事情原原本本都记起来了，包括那个该死的许愿小精灵。  
“嗯……我在学校无聊回来找你，结果正巧赶上你和食人兽赶集人的大战，接着大概我就被打晕了？”Stiles突然红了脸，“原来你也是会做这种趁人之危的事情的家伙。”  
这又是怎么回事？一夜之间门外的风信子和含羞草的气味又是怎么回事？Derek陷入思考。  
“Derek，”Stiles小声地问道，“你相信许愿精灵么？我是说你觉得这世界存在着许愿精灵么？”  
什么？Derek眯起眼，那该死的小精灵？“你遇到了许愿精灵？”  
“啊，有一天，像个花仙子一样，就小猫那样大，还长着闪亮亮的翅膀，天呐我当时还以为是在做梦……”  
“你许了什么愿望？”  
Stiles用手捂住自己的嘴巴，死命摇头。  
“Stiles！”Derek瞪了他一眼。  
Stiles就用一只手扯过被子把自己的头闷进被子里，从里面发出闷闷的声音，“你之前都不碰我，谁知道你是不是真的喜欢我……”  
好吧，所以那个该死的许愿精灵并不是要问Derek的愿望，而是他本来就只是Stiles愿望的附属品。  
“那现在呢？”Derek的手恶意地捏了捏Stiles的腰。  
“你都没说过喜欢我……”Stiles从被子里露出眼睛，正确诠释了‘无辜’这个词语的定义。  
Derek挑高了一边的眉毛，他没有吗？  
“至少没用过这个词，总是很隐晦，隐晦的让人牙痒痒……”Stiles嘀咕。  
好吧，那个讨人厌的精灵取走了Derek说‘爱’的记忆，它实现了Stiles的愿望却没有让他留下美好的记忆。典型的许愿精灵做法，但Derek是不会让他得逞的。  
低头凑近Stiles耳边耳语低咛，然后迅速起身神清气爽地翻身下床。留下Stiles在那晕乎乎的傻笑幸福地冒着泡泡……

 

完

 

 

 

生米煮成熟饭

 

即使到了现在，Stiles也没弄明白他当时怎么就点了头呆呆愣愣的任由Derek生米煮成熟饭？  
没错，在那个夜黑风高月圆夜，Stiles是多喝了那么一点，真的就多了那么一丁点的威士忌：为了庆祝他再次【又一次】成功在一群超自然生物搞出来的超自然事件中保住小命。上帝阿，原先他以为自己的生活顶多变成了暮光剧组串场情景剧，哪知道实则是格林演员乱入，从狼人到女巫到猎人，这次连熊怪也出场了。他承认他的肾上腺素一定还没完全消退，所以才会寻求刺激般的和Derek滚了床单。或者，因为肾上腺素突然退去后腿脚发软才不能抵挡Derek的攻势继而滚了床单？  
不不不，这不是重点，摆脱近二十年处男身份也不是重点，第二天起来浑身散架似的比逃命还累更不是重点，这些全不是重点！  
Stiles抱着自己的脑袋不断撞向床板，重点是对象是Derek，怎么会是Derek，竟然是Derek！欧上帝……就算是Jackson是Scott他也认了，也好过Derek。

现在，让我们先把镜头回放……  
Stiles艰难地睁开眼睛，头疼加之惧光让他非常非常不愿意醒来。无力地呻吟一声，抬手想遮挡日光，但随即牵动全身上下所有肌肉都向他叫嚣着疼痛。龇了龇牙，这奇怪的身体状况让Stiles清醒了不少。想要翻身下床，腰腹及后庭的疼痛让这个简单的动作变得困难异常，这下Stiles心中警铃大作。毛毯下一丝不挂，大腿和小腹上乌青和红肿惨不忍睹，连小腿手臂和胸口都不能幸免。僵硬地转头环顾自己所处的房间，墙面上是清晰的猛禽爪印，床沿的边缘尽是被抓破的痕迹，部分家具焦黑残破……上！帝！啊！Hale大宅！  
是Derek还是Peter……这是Stiles大脑的第一反应。旋即，Stiles意识到不是该担心这问题的时候，抓起地上的牛仔裤，Stiles不敢多做停留，忍着浑身的不适和肌肉撕裂般的疼痛，尽快离开才是最正确的选择。  
“你要去哪？”  
还没走到门口就被声音的主人吓得钉在原地，“D……Derek……”Stiles闭起眼，他甚至无法控制自己发抖的双腿。  
“被撕破的裤子，发抖的小细腿，就这么出去？”步步逼近。  
Stiles不敢抬头，并不是害怕，而是不知道该怎么面对。从声音判断，这喜怒无常的狼人头头现在很生气，别问他怎么听出来的，反正他就是能判断。  
“Scott下午会过来给你带换洗的衣服，有什么需要可以喊Peter，他就睡楼下。”  
出乎意料的，Derek并没有再靠近，而是硬生生地停在两步开外的距离。  
“呃，我……”Stiles还没说完两个音节，又被打断。他听见Derek叹了口气。  
“至少等痕迹褪下去再走。”  
Stiles愣愣地抬头，看见Derek已经背对他要离开房间。“等等，Derek，我昨晚……我是说我们……”  
“我说过，你可以反悔，随时。”说完，Derek不再停留地离开了。  
这下Stiles可是真吓傻了，虽然他不怎么记得昨晚发生了什么，但这么说来……难道他是自己自愿爬上Derek的床的吗？难道昨天他说了什么吗？难道他已经把自己心里那点小秘密全部全然一点不落地告诉Derek了吗！！！  
完全想不起来了呀！！！  
回放结束。

是的，Stiles 的小秘密是关于Derek的，从Hale家火灾之前，小小的Stiles在镇子里偶遇了少年Derek，在Derek三下五除二把那些不良少年踢飞到墙上的时候，小小的Stiles瞪大眼睛把那个身影牢牢地记在了心里。  
老天，难道他真的把自己从小就暗恋Derek的事情告诉了当事人了？说不定还是他自己扭着腰硬是要Derek和他滚床单呢！  
怎么办！谁能来分析下Stiles现在的情况？他简直就要矛盾的去死了，又惊又喜又惶恐又害怕！  
于是，月圆后的第三天，好不容易又逮到回大宅的Derek时，Stiles把近十年来积攒的勇气全部鼓足了，硬是把人留下了。  
“说实话Derek，我不记得那天晚上的事情了，”Stiles搓着双手不安极了，“不过如果我说了什么或者做了什么，我会对自己的言行负责。所以你完全不用躲着我，相反，应该像这样坐下来和我说说接下来的事情。  
“你并没有说什么，”Derek的目光一直黏在Stiles身上，“只是提议我能对你做任何事，在任何时候。”  
Stiles觉得舌头打结，他的话唠症都被治好了，张了张嘴，竟然一个音都吐不出来。  
“我说过，你可以反悔，随时。”Derek的眼神暗了下来，站起身，想要结束这次谈话。  
“等等Derek！”Stiles慌忙叫住他，如果现在任由他离开，也许将来就再也不可能走到一起，况且，Stiles从未，从来没有见过Derek这样的神情，失落受伤沮丧，只是为了Stiles。  
“我不后悔，绝不后悔，永不后悔。”  
Stiles并不像他说的那样不后悔，事实上他悔的肠子都青了。尤其是针对那后半句，“任何时候”。他“对任何事情”完全没有异议，无论是滚床单滚车盖滚浴缸滚餐桌还是滚草地，他都举双手双脚赞成。但是上帝啊！为什么会答应“任何时候”？！他以为的任何时候只包括满月和非满月两种情况，而不是狼群开完会别人还没全离开，或是他爹还在楼下看球赛，又或是球队比完赛后的浴室——就算是单间隔壁还有别人啊！  
可是Derek！这个对外整天就一种表情的控制狂！只要Stiles说错话或话说太多或者和别人时间待的太长，就会随时随地把他扔到墙上扔到床上扔到地上扔到车盖上扔到更衣室的门上，好好『惩戒』！

“没理由啊，我不可能就这么轻易的随便地答应你啊，你是不是瞒了哪部分没说！”Stiles气不过的时候就会用力咬Derek的手臂或者肩膀又或是脖子。  
这个问题总是能让Derek长时间的沉默，为此Stiles更确信Derek一定是瞒了他什么，于是便更用力地咬他。  
任由Stiles的牙齿和唇瓣落在自己的皮肤上，Derek只会觉得有趣和兴奋，心情大好的Derek终于还是在Stiles的耳边低语着告诉他答案……  
“Stiles，我永远说不出那些肉麻的话，但如果现在我咬了你，是不是你就能听见我现在的心跳，就能知道我对你的感觉？”

完

 

Stiles是个小恶魔不是淫魔！

 

Stiles是个小恶魔，不是大坏蛋那种恶魔，而是搞些小恶作剧的惹麻烦小恶魔。就是那种不会被Winchester兄弟盯上的那种不会上头条新闻的三流小恶魔。  
Stiles的恶作剧是有固定对象的，开始的时候是Sheriff Stilinsky——那个不明真相一直养育他的好好警长。趁其不注意将盐和糖换个地方，或是把前一天晚上刚充好的车轮给弄漏气，再来藏起剃须刀或把须后水的味道换成樱桃味之类的。Stiles一开始很喜欢看警长一脸错愕无奈怀疑自己是不是老年痴呆的表情，但随着日子一天天的过去他开始觉得无聊了。不止是相似的恶作剧已经让警长习惯了这样小小的漏洞百出的生活，更是因为Stiles不是个硬心肠的小恶魔，警长对他很好很好，好到他觉得自己面对的不是一个热爱儿子的父亲而是个想要感化他的天使。  
于是Stiles把恶作剧的对象换成了那个有点少根筋的Scott McCall，成天和Scott混在一起假装是死党好哥们青梅竹马，实则在走路走到一半时搬动个小石子或是小木棍的，看着好友摔个狗啃地，再来让小霸王Jackson总是不小心和他们偶遇之类的，可长此久往的，Stiles发现自己真是个不合格的恶魔——他又心软了。他没能从小小的恶作剧中感到满足，反而觉得有些内疚，Scott总是站在Stiles身前替他说话或者拉起他撒腿就跑，绝不会扔下他一个人，Stiles开始严重怀疑Scott也是个想要感化他的天使变身来着的。  
然后是Lydia，这个堪比恶魔手段的人类女孩，她是Stiles的人类偶像，Stiles总想着他要是有Lydia的那些使小计谋扮坏的天份就好了，可这美丽的人类女孩完全不把Stiles这根葱放在眼里，这让Stiles好几次都不禁猜测Lydia才是个真正的恶魔。  
就在Stiles哀嚎着也许他的小恶魔生涯就要结束了，也许他真的已经融入了人类的身体血液中，现在连搬动小石子都要喘口气的时候，生活出乎意料的，突如其来的，一百八十度翻转了。  
Derek Hale闻出了Stiles的身份，和Scott不同，Scott已经习惯了Stiles的气味认为那本来就应该是Stiles正常闻起来的味道。Derek这个天生的狼人鼻子让Stiles的真实身份无所遁形。  
当Stiles被Derek狠狠摔在学校浴室的墙壁上时Stiles尖叫着大喊“我没做过坏事你不能杀了我，连Winchester兄弟都不能随便就把无辜恶魔定罪，何况你也是个超自然生物！”Derek绷着张面无表情的脸，尖锐的指甲划过墙壁发出刺耳的声音。“我是……我是不会背叛Scott的！你个大坏狼！”Stiles吞了吞口水害怕地闭起眼。“恶魔也有忠诚吗？”Derek呼出的热气喷在Stiles的眼睑上。Stiles此时倔强的睁开眼，原本棕色的眼眸此刻转化成了黑色。让人奇怪的是并非是是充满双眼的漆黑，而是瞳孔和虹膜变成了墨黑色，就像是亚洲人的眼睛。这让Derek一时拿不了主意，他还从未见过这种状况。Stiles用尽全部意力终于……把头顶的淋浴用花洒给搞坏了，顿时水柱打在两人的身上将两人彻底打湿。Derek嗤笑了一声，让本就脸红了的Stiles更感觉受到了冒犯，“那是因为我一直在付出，已经很久没有吸食别人的黑暗精神力了！等我状态好的时候我也可以打个响指就弄坏一打电灯泡什么的！”Derek毫不掩饰的再次嗤笑了他，“看起来你像是被地狱彻底抛弃遗忘的废物，”退开一步上下仔细打量了眼前这个被冷水浇的已经开始瑟瑟发抖的无害小恶魔，Derek决定先放过这个小家伙，正巧Scott此时冲回来想要救回好友，于是Derek从善如流的离开了。  
之后的日子一直充满着各种冒险和惊吓——Stiles所述。肾上腺素一直不褪去总是游走在兴奋和惊恐的状态下的Stiles没空去管自己身份被拆穿的可能性，他享受着黑暗中随时逼近的危险，这种刺激弥补了长久以来他被压抑的恶魔因子，让他着迷。  
然而当一切平息后，当所有的阴谋诡计按下暂停键，Stiles突然开始害怕，小心翼翼察言观色，找尽借口时刻赖在Scott的身边，生怕Derek找机会拆穿他的身份。警长是一定会相信他而绝不会轻信Derek，这点Stiles可以拍着胸脯保证，但Scott现在是个狼人，万一被Derek的花言巧语说得变了心……Stiles撅起嘴，讨人厌的Derek。  
最近Derek比较烦躁，一来Alpha狼群已经迫在眼前，但自己的狼群缺兵少将的要不就是消极怠战的。二来……他自己的发情期怪异的提前了，如果随便找个人类女子对方毫无准备的话很容易闹出人命。对此毫无头绪的Derek无奈的只有找更有经验的Peter商量。Peter嘴角勾起一个怪异的弧度，只是回答他最近也有蠢蠢欲动的感觉，因此他需要点时间来验证他的结论。  
Stiles正在学校的停车场烦恼什么时候怎么和Derek摊牌，或者要不要自己和Scott坦白，有一下没一下地控制着灯泡的明灭。突然间他转动眼珠警觉地环视四周，这种阴冷的让人汗毛直立的不好的感觉在脑子里拉响警报。“我听说恶魔之血会让人上瘾，”Peter阴阳怪气的语调就在Stiles的耳边响起，脖子处细微的刺痛，“看起来和人血没什么差别，不知道尝起来会不会更鲜美些。”Stiles感受到一滴鲜血沿着自己脖颈滑落，只是划破皮而已不要紧张他安慰着自己，但比起Derek浑身散发着‘我很可怕瞪也瞪死你’暴躁大野狼的气息，Peter却是‘嘿小朋友来叔叔这有好吃的好玩的哟’这种大灰狼的恐怖！  
控制不住地缩了缩脑袋，“我只是个什么都不会的弱小的蠢爆了的废渣低低低低等恶魔，没什么好吃的真的。”  
“不，”Peter轻笑起来，滚烫的舌头舔过Stiles的细小伤口，“你是个不会给自己惹麻烦非常聪明但不怎么合格的小恶魔。”  
“别害怕Stiles，我只是来验证一个结论，你就是上天赐给Hale家族的一个小礼物，你最终会平安无事的。”除去过程的痛苦，不，应该不是痛苦吧。Peter低下头枕着Stiles的肩笑个不停。  
上帝啊！上帝啊上帝啊！Stiles疯狂的祈祷，Peter这个疯子疯子疯子！这种时刻他早就顾不得自己是不是有信仰这种问题了，快来个谁救救他！  
Derek很远就闻到了Peter和Stiles的味道，带着点血腥气，这让Derek皱起了眉。直到打开地下室的门，赤身裸体的小恶魔被绑在椅子上，被布料捂住的嘴里发出语焉不详的呜咽，湿漉漉的大眼睛求救般地看着他，Derek把疑惑的目光移向悠哉地坐在一边喝着自家酒窖里的红酒吃着外卖披萨的Peter。  
“我之前只是怀疑你的发情期提前和我体内的狼血一直躁动不安分的原因，”Peter好心的提点自家侄儿，毕竟现在的Alpha是他，“恶魔血，虽然不太纯正但正因为如此才更能放心食用。”  
“我什么时候成了吸血鬼了？”Derek翻了个白眼。  
“噢不我亲爱的侄儿，恶魔血的功效还需要我和你解释吗？”  
“像他这样的小家伙，”Derek瞥了Stiles一眼，“就算榨干了也没什么效果。”  
“至少能帮你安全度过发情期，我们现在内忧外患Derek，如果你不能更快变得更可靠些，我对未来深感担忧。”  
“如果你的担忧里包括了Scott和警长的追杀，就该明白我不能做这事，不管他是不是个恶魔。”  
“这不用担心，我和Stiles达成了协议，我们替他保守这个小秘密，他只需要小小地牺牲一下贞操，又有哪个恶魔不喜欢激烈欢愉的性爱呢？”Peter朝Stiles眨了眨眼，吓得对方拼命摇头，“你看，他完全不介意。”  
Derek摇了摇头，转身想要离开地下室。  
“我希望你能明白Derek，无论Stiles的恶魔血能不能起到作用，我们都需要他成为狼群的一员，不是因为他是个没用的恶魔，而是因为需要他和Scott的关系以及他那个聪明的脑袋瓜。基于这些必要性，假如你不动手那么就由我来代劳，我相信他不会让我觉得无聊的，况且我体内的狼也对他有着浓厚的兴趣。”  
Derek霍的回头死死地盯着Peter，一股无名火直窜脑门，“不准！你！动！他！”Derek暗自对自己说，如果真的落到Peter的手里，Stiles绝对会留下一辈子的阴影，毕竟这个蠢恶魔救过他，Derek不想看他受这种折磨。  
“别那么紧张，我会温柔地对待他。”Peter暗暗觉得好笑，年轻人啊果然还嫩得很，更是夸张的假装起身向Stiles逼近。  
“不准碰他！”Derek怒吼一声，眼睛变成了象征Alpha身份的血红色。  
中途转了方向拿起地上的另一个盛满红色液体的酒杯，Peter走向Derek，“好好享受，侄子。”将杯子塞进了对方的手里。  
Derek皱了皱鼻子，这是Stiles血的味道，一杯恶魔血。目光扫视了Stiles光裸的皮肤寻找伤口，脖颈处有一条细微的极浅的割伤，然而左手腕的上方避开大动脉有一处明显被割开的刀伤，该死的Peter，这种地方绝对会被Scott和警长发现的！  
Derek解开Stiles身上的束缚，习惯性地瞪了对方，Stiles的眼睛像泡泡鱼似的又红又肿，一获得自己身体的主动权就立即从椅子上往地上缩，“我是恶魔不是淫魔，就算我的恶魔血有催情的效果那也是你们自己的邪恶欲望不是我的错。”  
“你有听说过哪个恶魔是好的？”Derek陪着Stiles坐在地上，同时难得好脾气的默默接收了Stiles不服气的一个大白眼。  
“生来就是恶魔也不是我的错，况且上帝还派了两个天使来感化我，说不定我在上帝的某个大计划中扮演着很重要的角色。”曲起腿抱着膝盖，Stiles可委屈了。  
“两个天使？”Derek揉了揉自己的太阳穴，这孩子又在做什么白日梦？  
“我爸爸和Scott！”Stiles自豪地推了下身边的狼人，“不是所有天使都是找美女做皮囊的，也有大叔和少年类型的皮囊。你看Supernatural那剧里的天使就一脸的囧样。”  
Derek用拳头敲了敲Stiles的额头，看到对方吃痛地缩回了脑袋，他是不明白Stiles在说些什么，但无外乎就是些没营养的青少年剧，“先去和警长打个电话报平安。”起身顺手把小恶魔也拉了起来。  
“噢，”Stiles的眼珠滴溜溜转了一圈，“我可以回去了吗？这是安全过关？Peter不会再突然间冒出来了吧？”  
Derek拉着他胳膊的手收紧了力度，“不。”  
什么？不？什么不？不什么？什么情况？Stiles愣被搞的莫名其妙完全弄不清楚状况。  
Derek一手举起Stiles的手腕处的伤口，“先处理完这个，之后再说。”另一只手拿起那杯恶魔血带着Stiles离开地下室。  
“哦。”Stiles乖乖的跟着Derek去了二楼的主卧室，没有看见主人转过身背对他时双眼变成了红色……

现在，你要是问Stiles最讨厌的人——狼人是谁？他绝对会偷偷地比着中指告诉你！Derek是个大坏狼！ Stiles是个小恶魔，但绝对不是想要修炼成淫魔！ 当然，他只敢偷偷地告诉你。  
“我现在就去和Scott坦白我是个恶魔，再也不要受你的蹂躏了。”Stiles趴在Derek的床上，把脸埋进枕头里，闷闷地抱怨着。Derek也不理他，径直走向浴室。  
等Derek擦着头发出来时，Stiles背靠着床坐在地上看向他，“我还是觉得Peter最近看我的眼神怪怪的，总觉得他在算计什么阴谋。”  
“他无时不刻都在密谋，习惯就行了。”  
“我知道，只是……我没有说我的魅力有多大的意思，但就是直觉，觉得这次他的计划中的关键人物是我。”Stiles抬头盯着天花板。  
“他想拉你入伙。”Derek没有告诉过Stiles，为了断绝Peter对Stiles在欲望上的念头，Derek以Alpha的身份首先对他进行了标记，一旦Stiles成了Derek的 伴侣，Peter作为Bate就不会再有非分之想。不过Derek也考虑过也许这就是Peter一开始的目的，也有可能其实Peter并没有彻底放弃这个想法，毕竟他已经不止一次公开表达过想要Stiles。  
“好吧，我给你们带来了Scott，还有和Agent家族的互不侵犯协定。”  
“不止是这些，你把自己也送给了狼群。”  
“唔……好吧，”Stiles有些脸红，倔强的不去看自己的伴侣，“也许还有一个相对平静点的Alpha。”  
Derek决定不要点破这个事实，事实上Stiles的聪慧已经救过狼群不止一次，救过自己不止一次，狼群需要Stiles，他需要这个有点神经质的小恶魔。  
“嘿！嘿嘿！”Stiles忙不迭地阻止企图再次扑到他身上的头狼，“我说了我不是淫魔了，一点也不想修炼成淫魔！Derek你个大坏狼！”  
Derek眯起了眼睛，Stiles这种小儿科程度的反抗，怎么可能奏效？  
这是他一个人的小淫魔。

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这篇文的梗原本是：  
> “嘿！Derek你开的好车，有吃有穿但为什么没见你上班？”  
> “我靠当年家宅意外险过活”瞪。  
> “总会用完的吧！有这么多吗？”  
> “好吧，其实我也是有工作的。”瞪。  
> “什么！到底是干什么的！你这万年便秘脸也有工作吗！！”  
> “健身教练！”瞪。  
> “WHAT？”  
> “脱衣舞男！”瞪。  
> “WTF！”  
> “骗你的。”斜视。  
> “其实你是做装修工人的吧！”  
> “其实我没钱，连修房子的钱都没有！”瞪。  
> “救……老爸我不要嫁过去了啦！”史甜甜泪崩。  
> “现在后悔晚了！”


End file.
